


Glorious Results of a Misspent Youth

by PastaPesto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaPesto/pseuds/PastaPesto
Summary: Billy moves into Hawkins Indiana. Andie and her friends Sam and Rich aren't quite sure what to make of him. He centainly acts like an asshole but Andie sets out to discover some of his better qualities.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

# CHAPTER ONE

 Andie rubs her eyes a few more times before realizing this will only make them look redder than they already are. She takes a few deep breaths and fakes a big smile to try and make it look like she hasn’t been crying. The small glass window in the door tells her it doesn’t work. She sighs. Her mother probably isn’t even home. When she walks in, the coatrack shows her she was right. Andie’s mother is barely ever home. She has ignored Andie all her life. Lois never wanted a child and she’s not ashamed of it. Andie thinks her mother is probably a gold-digger sociopath. Andie walks into her room and over to her closet. She wipes her eyes once more time and decides this is the first and last time she is ever going to cry over that asshole.  She scans her closet for something clean to wear but is interrupted by loud screeching tires. She frowns and looks at the window. The screeching happens again but now a little closer. She walks up to the window and looks out into the street. At that very moment a car comes flying around the corner so fast it makes Andie jump. She’s not good with cars but she knows that this is a car only douchebags drive. It’s looks nice enough, but it almost always compensates for some sort of personality flaw in its driver. Also, the speed might be an indicator on the very same topic. The car takes another risky turn. ‘Douchebag,’ Andie mumbles to herself. She throws on a Led zeppelin tee and some jeans and decides to start walking to school as it’s now getting late. She’s exhausted.

As Andie walks onto Hawkins High School parking lot she notices the douchebag-car sitting in the driveway. _Just what we need, another fucking asshole kid in school_ , she thinks to herself. The bell rings and she hurries on to class. The moment she enters the biology classroom her eyes lock with his. It has to be him. _Surfer Ken, douchebag edition_. Andie grins to herself and sits down in her usual spot, next to Richard. That’s when she notices miss Janet staring at her angrily. ‘Are you not even going to acknowledge the fact that you are late to my class, miss Mann?’ the teacher says with her loud smokers’ voice. ‘I’m sorry miss Janet my locker was jammed.’ Andie quickly makes up. Miss Janet gives her a look and continues with her story. Something about the upcoming Halloween festivities. Andie quickly loses interest and her thoughts go back to the guy sitting behind her. Andie can’t deny that he’s gorgeous. She wonders what his name is. Could she sneak another peek? No that would look ridiculous, he is sitting right behind her. A loud whisper awakes her from her thoughts. ‘Hey, Andie’ her friend Samuel sitting in front of her whispers while waving a piece of paper in her face. She grabs the paper. Something is written on it. _Hang out tonight  with me n Rich? Ps. You look garbage_ Andie reads. She chuckles, and writes _Can’t have work_ on the back. He reads it and shoots an angry look back at her. She shrugs. _Whose Tan Ken behind me?_ She writes on a new note, and she throws it on Sam’s desk. After reading the note Sam snorts loudly which makes Andie do the same. Miss Janet shoots her an angry look. ‘I’m sorry’ Andie says sweetly. Sam waits until miss Janet is back to her lesson before handing the paper back. _Tan Ken = Billy from California_. Andie reads. That certainly explains the tan. Suddenly she feels a warm breath on her neck and a husky whisper follows. ‘You asking about me, sweetheart?’ Her heart skips a beat as she quickly crumples up the note and pretends to turn her attention back to miss Janet. She hears him chuckle as he sits back in his seat. Andie closes her eyes regretting her reaction immediately. He’s new, it’s not that weird she’s asking who he is. She should have just said something. She overreacted. The rest of the class consists mostly of Andie pretending to listen to the lesson and being way to aware of every little movement behind her. When the bell rings she bends over to put her books in her bag very slowly. When she gets back up Billy is gone.

‘What were you guys laughing about?’ Richard asks when the three of them are walking to their next class. ‘Tan Ken’ Sam says. ‘What does that mean?’ Rich asks. Andie rolls her eyes. Rich never gets jokes. ‘You know, Billy.’ Sam explains. Richard makes a sound that says he understands but you can see the gears turning in his head. ‘The new guy is hot and has a tan, Rich.’ Andie says dryly. ‘Ah’ Rich mumbles. ‘So, what are you guys doing tonight anyway?’ Andie asks. Sam has to get his books out of his locker so Andie leans against the lockers next to it. She sees Billy getting his gym bag from his locker. She takes him in head to toe. He’s got long blonde curly hair and his jeans are the tightest thing Andie has ever seen. _Damn_. Everything about him screams confidence. His movements are almost theatrical as he seems to be aware of every step he takes and every look he gives. He says hi to Tina as she walks by, checks out her ass and licks his lips. Andie rolls her eyes. _What a tool_. Billy slams the locker shut. Andie stares at him shamelessly as he walks away and wonders if her ass looks as good as Billy’s. _Omg you’re doing the same thing he was, idiot._ She quickly focusses back on the conversation. Suddenly Nancy seems to have joined the group. ‘Thanks for the heads-up, Nancy. See you later.’ Rich says to her. She smiles and walks away. Andie frowns as Sam and Rich start walking away too. She quickly catches up. ‘Thank God Mister Johansson is sick, I did not have the energy for English today.’ Richard says. ‘Nice!’ Andie exclaims. Sam an Rich each give her a confused look. They walk past Tina who is now handing out flyers in the hall. Andie walks up to her and grabs a flyer. Tina looks kind of disrupted but quickly goes back to handing them out. ‘Guys we gotta go to this thing.’ Sam grabs the flyer and frowns. ‘Really, a cheerleader party? Have we sunk this low?’ Andie grabs the flyer out of his hands. ‘I need to get shitfaced. Come on guys, you know this party is going to be crucial and I’m off Halloween night.’ She exclaims. Sam grunts. ‘Fine I’ll go but I’m going to get blackout drunk if I’m going to be surrounded by these all-American shits.’ They both look at Richard. ‘Come on Rich we need a ride,’ Andie says pleading. ‘Yea I’ll go whatever’ Richard says. Andie smiles. ‘So, is Johnny-boy joining us?’ Sam asks Andie. Andie’s face drops immediately. ‘Did something happen?’ Sam’s voice sounds worried. ‘We aren’t really going out anymore.’ Andie says in the most monotone voice she can conjure up. ‘Oh, shit dude, you guys broke up?’ Richard asks. Andie sighs. ‘Well we weren’t really together…’ Andie starts but Sam interrupts her. ‘Did something happen yesterday? You were really excited to go see that band with him.’ Andie signs again and throws her hands up. ‘Yeah, well, apparently his girlfriend likes them too.’ ‘You’re kidding’ Andie shrugs. ‘He left with her and I had to walk home. I got home just this morning hence the looking like garbage’ Sam shakes his head. ‘What a class A douchebag.’ Rich mumbles. Andie fakes a smile. ‘Well I’m going home and sleep a bit before work, talk to you later.’ She turns around just in time to hide her watery eyes and walks out. 

It’s been a very slow night at Bandito Video video-store and Andie is bored out of her mind. The nap she took gave her a surprising amount of energy, but it’s not being put to any good use. Usually around Halloween it’s busy but today is the excruciating exception. Andie has turned on the radio and is checking if the tapes are still in alphabetical order. She dances through the rows of tapes and gets a little too carried away singing along to Genesis’ That’s all when she hears a tapping noise. Her face drops and she turns to face Billy tapping a video tape on the counter with an evil grin on his face. Her face turns completely red. ‘Erm... Sorry I didn’t know... I didn’t hear you come in.’ She stutters as she walks towards the counter. WHY did she not hear him come in. She curses the gods. ‘Don’t worry, kid. It was quite the show,’ Andie puts all her energy into faking a smile ‘You know how to move, Miss Mann’. She mumbled some sort of thanks. Billy smiles. He’s leaning on the counter and his eyes shoot over Andie’s body. ‘So, you and your boyfriend know all about me, but I know nothing about you.’ ‘Sam’s not my boyfriend’ Is all Andie can think of answering. Why does she feel so flustered? ‘Good for you.’ Billy says, studying your face with his penetrating blue eyes. ‘I figure Mann’s your last name?’ He says patiently. ‘Andie... is my name’ What is wrong with her. She needs to get a hold of herself. ‘Nice to meet you, Andie.’ He says in a low voice, smiling. ‘Listen Andie, you’re a delight but I’ve been here a while now and I’d like to take this baby home.’ He throws a copy of Sophie’s Choice on the counter. He leans forward on the counter and smirks. ‘I have a date.’ Andie raises her eyebrows, her face finally returning to its normal color. She looks at the tape and back at Billy. He’s not shy with the eye contact, but Andie is getting her confidence back now and she lets out a little chuckle. ‘I got to warn you Billy, if you’re wanting to get to 3rd base – or any sort of base for that matter- you picked the wrong movie.’ Billy frowns and leans back. ‘I would recommend something a little lighter.’ Andie continues. ‘Did I ask?’ Billy bites at her. Andie frowns. He grabs the tape and throws some cash on the counter. ‘Continue your howling.’ Billy says before walking out, leaving Andie standing in the store with a stunned look on her face. ‘Asshole’ Andie mumbles at him.

‘I don’t know where he gets off acting like that, but the boy has some serious mood-swings.’ Andie concludes her re-telling of the events of the night before.’ ‘So, Lisa is coming tonight.’ Andie looks at Sam, raises her eyebrows and she looks back at Rich. _Speaking of assholes, I guess_ , she thinks. ‘Really?’ Rich answers Sam. ‘The infamous Lisa...’ Sam rolls his eyes. The three of them are sitting at a table in the school library thinking of what to wear to the Halloween party tonight. ‘Come on guys, could you at least pretend that you like my girlfriend?’ Sam asks. Andie leans forward. ‘Would she be willing to go as Viv Savage?’ Rich snorts loudly. Sam shoots her an angry look. ‘What?’ Andie asks as she throws her hands up dramatically. ‘What’s wrong with Viv Savage?’ ‘We’re not doing Spinal Tap, Andie’ Sam says, ‘I’m going to go’ and he gets up. ‘Oh, come on, Sam.’ Andie grabs his arm and pulls him back into his seat. ‘I was just joking. It’ll be fun to see her again. We’ll go as something else’ She’s lying. Lisa is a stuck up jealous girl who hates Andie. And Andie really likes the Spinal Tap idea. ‘We’re way too late to make anything good anyway. Halloween is tonight.’ Sam says. ‘Let’s just not dress up, Andie, and I really do have to go. Bye guys.’ Sam gets up and walks out. ‘Did I do something?’ Rich asks with a confused look on his face. Andie sighs as she leans back in her chair. ‘Sam is in denial. Lisa would make a wonderful Viv Savage.’ Billy enters the library, but Andie doesn’t notice. ‘Can’t we just do a two-person Spinal Tap?’ Rich asks. Andie smiles. ‘That’s more like it, dude’ She starts singing Hell Hole and Rich joins in.

_‘Ain't got no future_

_Ain't got no past_

_And I don't think….’_

Rich sees Billy coming towards them and stops singing. He motions to Andie to stop but she doesn’t notice it and keeps going. ‘You really just have to stop serenading me sweetheart. It’s starting to embarrass me.’ Andie nearly falls off her chair. Billy walks out of the library and gives her a wink over his shoulder. She hears him laughing loudly as the doors close behind him. Andie grunts, puts her hands over her face and smacks it down on the table. She yells something incoherent. ‘What?’ Rich asks carefully. She lifts her face back up ‘WHY does this keep happening!’ She yells. An angry librarian appears from behind a bookcase. ‘Quiet’ She hisses. Andie throws her head back on the table. Rich pets her back. ‘There, there. It was only slightly mortifying’ Andie gets up and straightens her back. ‘Okay, change of plans I’m going as a slutty something tonight.’ She says. ‘That hot guy keeps seeing me on my worst and I have got to do something about it. It’s a primal thing. And it needs to happen.’ Andie nods, grabs her bag and walks out leaving behind a very confused Rich. ‘Slutty Spinal Tap?’ He yells after her. The librarian pops her head out again and Rich shoots her an apologetic look before quickly running out too.

That night the cold surprises Andie. She pulls her collar up and walks a little faster than she usually does to warm herself up. When she turns the corner to Richs house she almost bumps into the local chief. ‘Careful, kid’ He says to her after grabbing her shoulders to avoid collision. ‘Sorry’ Andie mumbles when he lets her go and she quickly moves on down the street. When she looks back over her shoulder Chief Hopper is still looking at her, but she can’t tell his expression. She turns back and makes a frustrated noise. When her father had just died, Andie would try everything to get her mother to just speak to her. But while she wants nothing more than a loving mother, Lois is obviously not capable of it. A couple years after her father’s heart-attack, when Andie was eleven, before deciding that trying to get her mother’s attention wasn’t worth it, she had had a bit of a public meltdown. Usually on her birthday her mother would give her some money and tell her to take her friends to the movies. That year she forgot Andie’s birthday. If that would happen nowadays Andie would just shrug it off but when you’re eleven your birthday is the most important day of the year. She went to school and when her teacher congratulated her she started crying and screaming and would not stop. Chief Hopper was called. He calmed her down and paid for a trip to the movies afterwards. She was just a kid then but Andie to this day feels so embarrassed about it. They haven’t really spoken since, but he always looks at her as if it happened yesterday.

‘Finally!’ Rich yells at her when she walks up his driveway. ‘Oh, please, I’m five minutes late.’ She says as she gets in the car. She buckles up and looks over her shoulder at Sam and Lisa in the backseat. ‘Hey, Lisa, how are ya.’ Lisa is dressed as a cat, and Sam is wearing an eyepatch, so he’s probably gone for last-minute pirate. Lisa mumbles a ‘Hi’ back at Andie and looks out the window. Andie turns back and gives Rich a knowing look. Rich shrugs and takes off. ‘What are you supposed to be, Rich?’ Andie asks him. ‘I’m a porn star, obviously.’ He has glued on a big moustache and is not wearing a shirt. ‘I have a cucumber in my pants.’ He adds. Andie laughs. ‘Genius. I wish I thought that.’ Rich chuckles. ‘And you? Did you find a slutty thing to be?’ Andie nods her head. ‘I felt empty without my pop-culture reference, so I compromised.’ She puts on her sunglasses. ‘I’m slutty terminator.’ She has slicked back her shoulder-length dark-blonde hair and is wearing a leather coat with a lacy bralette underneath and waist-high leather pants. ‘Well it’s working girl,’ Rich says. ‘I guess she left her self-respect at home’ Lisa says to Sam. Andie turns around again. ‘I’m sitting right here, Lisa. And I respect myself plenty thanks for your concern.’ ‘You look like a prostitute.’ ‘Excuse me?’ ‘Come on, Lisa, be nice.’ Sam warns her. ‘Of course you’d take her side.’ Lisa mumbles. Andie turns back around and sighs. Lisa and Sam continue arguing in the back. ‘Step on in, Rich, we need to get to the alcohol.’ Andie says to Rich. This was promising to be a long night.

Tina’s Halloween Bash is already off to a good start when Andie and her friends get there. Andie walks straight to the punch bowl and throws back a cup-full. _Damn that’s strong_. She raises her empty cup to Sam who is walking towards her. ‘Sorry about Lisa. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken her.’ Sam yells over the music. Andie shrugs. ‘As long as you keep her at least ten feet away from me at all times we should be fine.’ Andie yells back. She smiles at him and he smiles back. He walks back to Lisa. Andie spots Rich talking to some people from the basketball team and scans the crowd for familiar faces. She hears loud shouting coming from outside and then people are chanting Billy’s name. Andie frowns. She decides she is not nearly drunk enough for this and fills up her cup again. She walks over to Rich and crosses paths with a very wired looking Billy. He is not wearing a shirt and his chest is glistening with either sweat or beer. Or both. He looks amazing. She joins the conversation with some of the basketball boys but follows Billy with her eyes. He seems to have some sort of stare-down with former king-of-douche Steve Harrington. Andie turns her attention to Rich who is trying to explain to the group that he doesn’t have a boner, it’s part of the costume. Andie throws her drink back and starts dancing. It’s actually a really good party and Andie is having a blast. She talks to some people, has a few more drinks, dances some more and has a few more drinks. She is hanging outside for a bit when Rich says ‘Let’s dance some more.’ She agrees. They walk in the room just in time to see Nancy spill a full cup of punch all over herself. She storms off into the bathroom and Steve goes after her. Andie slurs something incoherent. The booze is hitting her hard. Rich asks what she’s saying and Andie yells ‘Trouble in paradise’ in his ear. He still doesn’t understand her, but he just nods, and they start dancing. She doesn’t know why but she keeps trying to spot Billy and every time she does he is staring at her from across the room with an unidentifiable look in his eyes. While she feels like she should be uncomfortable because of his shameless staring, she isn’t. It turns her on.

The next hour is a bit of a blur of some more knocking back drinks and dancing. For a while Andie gets completely lost in the music, until Rich is dancing up behind her and Andie notices him getting unusually close. She frowns but she is feeling pretty wound up and doesn’t make a move to stop him yet. She tries to find Billy in the room while she feels an arm wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. _He must be even more wasted than I am_. Andie thinks to herself. She is about to push him off her when suddenly she sees Rich on the other side of the room, talking to some girl. A warm panic washes over her. She pulls the arm off her waist and turns around looking straight into Billy’s eyes. A wave of an entirely different feeling hits her. He is even more mesmerizing up close. He has a look of concentration on his face. There is something else in his eyes but she can’t quite place it. He grabs her hands and puts them around his neck. She complies. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tightly against his naked chest. He’s strong. This is way too intimate for a dance with someone you barely know, but it doesn’t feel weird. Andie is completely relaxed in his arms. She recognizes the look in his eyes. Lust.

A couple feet away from them Sam is dancing with Lisa. ‘I just don’t get it. This afternoon she was talking about how much of an asshole he is and now she’s dancing with him like they are prom king and queen.’ Sam says. ‘Sometimes I just really don’t understand her.’ Lisa stops dancing and pulls his arms off her. ‘Really? You are going to talk about her?’ She yells at him. Sam sighs. ‘I’m just worried about my friend, she’s acting out of character.’ Lisa makes a frustrated noise and walks outside. Sam follows her yelling apologies.

Andie doesn’t notice any of this. She and Billy are grinding up against each other and she feels the heat radiating between them. She moves her face a little closer to his and they are inches away from their lips touching. ‘You look fantastic.’ He whispers to her with the hoarse voice of a drunk man. She feels his breath on her lips and tilts her head slightly. ‘You don’t look too bad yourself.’ She whispers back. For a moment they are going in for a kiss, but someone bumps into them and Billy gets pulled away immediately by his drunk friends cheering him on to do something beer related. As soon as his warmth leaves her, confusion hits Andie. She feels her head spin and stumbles to the back door for some fresh air.

She sits down on a chair and takes a few deep breaths. She slowly realizes what just happened and at that moment Lisa approaches her. ‘You need to stay away from my boyfriend!’ She is slurring at Andie while walking straight at her. ‘Billy?’ Andie mumbles confused. Lisa grabs her by her jacket and pulls her onto her feet. Andie now understands that whatever this is about, it’s not a fun conversation. ‘What are you doing, Lisa?’ She yells while pushing her off. Lisa slaps Andie hard in the face. Andie gasps and starts seeing red. She grabs Lisa by the arm and punches her straight in the face. She falls back but immediately gets back up and jumps onto Andie who falls to the ground. Lisa starts hitting and scratching Andie’s face while screaming. Andie pushes her off and on her back. She straddles her and starts punching Lisa in the face over and over until she feels two strong arms around her waist pulling her off. Billy has lifted her off the ground. Sam appears out of nowhere and crouches besides Lisa. Andie is flailing her arms around her, screaming every curse-word she can think of at Lisa. She elbows Billy in the face. His grip slips for a moment but he quickly recovers and pulls her inside. ‘Motherfucker!’ Andie yells over and over. Billy takes her into the bathroom and lets her go. She lunches at the door, but he pushes her back. She falls on the floor. ‘Jesus, calm down Andie,’ he says to her, frowning, as he leans against the door. This does not calm her down. ‘What the fuck are you doing.’ She says her voice trembling with anger still. Billy shushes her. ‘You have got to calm down.’ He repeats. She grabs the sink and pulls herself up. ‘Move’ She yells at him. ‘Relax, Andie’ He says. She goes to punch him, but he blocks her hand and pushes her back again. She stumbles and turns around. She puts her hands on her hips and takes some deep breaths. That fucking bitch. She closes her eyes and bends forward. She stands like that for a while until her breathing returns to normal. ‘Jesus Christ’ She mumbles as she drops her hands and turns to face Billy. He has crossed his arms and is smiling. ‘Is this funny to you?’ Andie asks him. She grabs a shampoo bottle and throws it at his face. He dodges it and starts laughing. Andie lets out a chuckle. ‘It was sexy.’ Billy says when he’s done laughing. Andie frowns. ‘That’s kind of degrading’ She mumbles. ‘Oh, come on, that was some seriously hot girl-on-girl action. Also, you elbowed me in the face.’ He says, moving his hand up to a red spot next to his eye, ‘Kind of hot,’ he adds, and he gives her a seductive smile. They stare at each other for a bit. He is caressing his lips with his thumb. He looks rest-less. Another moment passes. ‘You still angry?’ He asks her in a low voice. ‘Hell yeah.’ She hisses. He walks up to her like a predator to its prey. Andie feels a rush coming over her. Billy grabs her head between his hands and looks her in her eyes. He has the same wild look in his eyes as before and Andie feels her rage mixing with lust. She wants him. ‘Billy…’ Andie starts but she is cut off by Billy pressing his lips against hers. Her lips sting from Lisa’s scratches and Andie resist for a spilt second but then gives in and they start making out frantically. It’s a passionate and angry kiss. He tangles a hand in her hair and puts his other arm around her. She puts her hands on his chest and moves them around to his back under his jacket digging her nails into his back. He makes a growling noise and pulls her head back by her hair, breaking the kiss. It hurts but she doesn’t care. She grunts. He licks and kisses her throat and then her neck. He lets her hair go and wraps his arms around her pulling her tightly against him. She bites his neck softly, moves her head back and licks his lips. He lifts her off her feet and starts moving towards the door. They kiss again as they crash against the door. She wraps his legs around his waist and he starts grinding against her. She moans into his mouth as she feels his jeans rubbing against her. He grunts softly. They keep going like this for a while until Billy sets her back on the ground and takes a step back. He smiles at her licking his lips and panting and she smiles back at him. At that moment Andie hears Rich calling her name. She closes the distance and gives Billy a slow, deep kiss. She pulls away, and goes to open the door. Billy frowns. He grabs her arm. ‘What are you doing?’. He asks with a hoarse voice. Andie frowns. ‘Time to go.’ She mumbles, and she opens the door. She goes to walk through it, but Billy doesn’t let go of her arm. ‘Let go.’ She warns him. ‘We were just getting to the good stuff’ He says, licking his lips. He pulls her back, but she resists ‘Let go, Billy, you’re drunk and you’re hurting my arm.’ Andie says. He lets go, and she drops to the floor. Suddenly a dizzy spell hits her, and she feels like she is going to pass out. She panics and cries out something incoherent. Billy realizes they’re not having fun anymore. He pulls her back on her feet and she pushes him. He frowns and lets her go and she stumbles out the door straight into Rich. ‘There you are, are you okay?’ He asks her. All the emotions of tonight are starting to take their toll on her. ‘Please take me home.’ She says. Rich frowns looking passed her at a very strung-out looking Billy. ‘Yeah, of course, let’s go.’

 

...


	2. CHAPTER TWO

# CHAPTER TWO

Andie gets to school when second period is just starting. She walks into the classroom and sees Rich and Sam already sitting in their usual seats. She takes a deep breath and walks up to them. ‘Hey.’ She mumbles shyly. ‘Hey Andie, where were you first period?’ Sam asks her. He doesn’t sound angry. Andie takes a seat. ‘I overslept.’ She answers cautiously. ‘Are you okay?’ Rich asks her. ‘Yeah, I’m fine, bit of a headache and some bruises and scratches from the fight,’ she points at the scratches on her face. She is wearing a scarf to hide a hideous hickey on her neck. They don’t need to know about that. She shows her hand, which is bruised and cut from the punching and the falling. ‘But I’m fine,’ She adds. ‘What happened with Billy?’ Rich asks. ‘Nothing.’ Andie answers quickly. Rich frowns. She can’t talk about Billy right now, too many confusing feelings, so she turns to Sam. ‘Is Lisa okay?’ Sam sighs. He sounds frustrated. ‘She’s certainly more beaten up than you are.’ ‘I’m so sorry, Sam. I really didn’t mean for it to get so out of hand, but she did start it.’ ‘I know. I obviously shouldn’t have put you guys in the same room. But she’s okay, really.’ Andie sighs in relieve. Not because Lisa is okay. She really doesn’t want a fight with Sam. Andie looks at the door just as Billy enters the classroom. He has a big bruise next to his eye. She looks away. ‘Do you guys want to go to the movies after school?’ She asks. Sam looks at her sheepishly, ‘I’m hanging out with Lisa. I could bring her?’ Andie gives him a look. ‘You are the funniest man alive. how about you, Rich?’ ‘I have basketball practice.’ He says. ‘You guys are no fun.’ Rich laughs. ‘Last night was enough fun for the rest of the year, thank you very much’ He says. ‘You could hang out at basketball practice? I’m benched most of the time anyway.’ Andie sighs. ‘Why not.’ The teacher walks in and class starts.

Andie sits down on the gym’s stand. She actually quite enjoys basketball. She gives Rich a wave when he walks onto the court. He waves back but has a worried look on his face. Right behind him Billy enters the court. _Of_ course, Andie thinks to herself. He’s wearing a tank-top and the usual basketball shorts. Their eyes meet, but he shows no emotion. ‘Okay boys, today we have Billy joining us, say hi.’ Nobody says hi. ‘Run a few laps, warm yourselves up, in ten minutes we’re starting.’ Everyone starts running. Andie decides now is a good time to try and sort out her Billy-feelings. She just doesn’t know where to start. The facts: In the video-store he acted like a dick. Last night they made-out, like, heavily. Who started it? She can’t remember. It ended weird, that’s for sure, but Andie isn’t sure exactly how they left things. Is he mad at her? Is she mad at him? Are they fine? Were they ever? She touches the bruises on her arm from him grabbing her. She feels like she should be mad at him, but she just isn’t. They were both very drunk and she did elbow him in the face. This is not helping. She sighs and leans back. She follows Billy with her eyes. He is running his laps effortlessly. She has never been much of an athlete, especially not after a night of heavy drinking, but he is obviously made for this. ‘Okay shirts with Steve, skin with Frank. Billy take your shirt off, you’re with Frank. Jim and Richard, you’re benched.’ Rich turns to Andie and throws his hands up. She laughs. Rich isn’t really a great athlete either, his dad made him join the team. He has played exactly three games in two years of being on the team. He throws his shirt back on and runs up a couple steps to sit next to Andie. She pats him on the back. ‘Good walk.’ ‘Don’t get too comfortable, Richard, I’m going to rotate players.’ The coach yells after him. Rich gives him a thumbs up and the coach rolls his eyes. ‘Alright Billy, let’s see what you’ve got.’ Billy takes off his shirt and they start the game. He’s good. He’s actually really good. Rich is staring at Andie, but she pretends not to notice. After a few minutes it gets annoying and she gives up. ‘Okay, go ahead.’ She says reluctantly. ‘What happened last night with Billy.’ Rich asks her like it’s a statement. Andie sighs. ‘He tried to calm me down, after the fight… We made-out a bit and that’s all.’ She says dryly. Rich scoffs. ‘Come on, Andie, he was heavily strung-out, and you were completely freaked when you came out of the bathroom. Something must have happened.’ ‘He was high?’ Andie mumbles. ‘Were you really that drunk? He was completely coked-up.’ She frowns. ‘Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, we had a heated make-out session and he grabbed my arm a little weirdly but it’s not a big deal.’ ‘How do you mean weirdly?’ ‘, like he was amped-up, so the coke kind of explains that.’ Andie says, more to herself than too Rich. Meanwhile Billy is scoring left and right. He plays very aggressively and it’s fun to watch. Andie discovers the odd sensation of feeling kind of bad for Steve. He’s getting crushed. ‘Andie, just…’ Rich starts, but he gets interrupted. ‘Okay, Richard, you’re in for Steve.’ The coach yells. He gets up. Andie grabs his arm ‘Really, Rich, don’t worry about me. If something else had happened I would talk to you guys about it. I promise.’ He sighs. ‘Alright, fine. I’m just worried about you, you know that right?’ He says. Andie smiles at him and nods. She lets him go and he walks down to the court. Andie sees Steve walking out with Nancy. She remembers the punch thing from last night. Poor Nancy, having to deal with that jock-douche. When they were kids Nancy and Andie were good friends, but their friendship watered down when they got into High School. They didn’t have a lot of classes together and just kind of drifted apart. _Maybe I should ask her to hang out sometime._ She focusses back on the team but honestly, it’s too painful to look at. Billy is single-handedly annihilating Rich’s team. She grabs the book that’s in her bag and starts reading, but she keeps peeking at Billy’s sweaty body. She can’t help herself. It’s a really nice view.

After the game, just as Andie walks out of the gym, Billy comes after her and stops her. He has his shirt and gym-bag in his hand and is clinging on to them for dear life. He looks extremely uncomfortable. It’s a weird look for someone who’s usually so confident. He hands her her terminator sunglasses. ‘You should watch your stuff.’ He mumbles. He sounds out of breath and his chest is glistening from sweat. Andie smiles inadvertently. ‘Oh, yeah, I was looking for those.’ That’s a lie, she didn’t even know she had forgotten them. ‘Thanks for hanging on to them.’ He shifts his weight. ‘Yeah, well, don’t get you panties in a twist, I thought they were mine.’ He says, also lying. There’s an awkward silence. He runs his hand through his hair. ‘Well, that’s all’ He mumbles as he turns back around. He looks irresistible. _So why resist?_ Andie decides. She grabs his arm and he immediately turn back around. She quickly lets him go. ‘Eh… I… Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie.’ She says in one breath. Billy frowns. He doesn’t answer. ‘I was going to go with my friends, but… they were busy I guess.’ He still doesn’t say anything. ‘And eh… Have you seen Nightmare on Elm Street? Because… eh… I haven’t’ She really doesn’t have anything else. He looks like he’s thinking. She raises her eyebrows in question. _God, it’s not a difficult question_. He sighs. ‘You know what, I don’t really do the whole dinner-and-a-movie date thing.’ He bites his lip. ‘So… No, I don’t think so.’ He adds. He sets his bag down and throws his shirt back on. Andie watches him, a confused look on her face. He grabs his bag, mumbles a short ‘Yeah…’ to himself and walks to the exit. That was weird. Andie shakes her head. _Alright, whatever._ She walks into the hall to her locker when she sees Steve trying to get his open. It’s not opening, and he proceeds to punch it in anger. This is probably about Nancy. His locker is one away from Andie’s and nobody else is in the hall. She debates whether to just ignore him or say something. ‘Open up you piece of garbage.’ He says to his locker, but it still won’t open, and he punches it again. Andie sighs and walks up to him. ‘You okay, Steve?’ She asks him reluctantly. He makes a frustrated noise and gestures toward his locker. ‘The thing won’t open.’ Andie nods understandingly. ‘Maybe you should try a gentler approach.’ She suggests. ‘Here, check this out,’ She walks up to her own locker and puts a hand on it. ‘My dearest locker, please accept my offering of the following numbers and present to me your glorious realm.’ She says to it and she puts in the combination. She pulls on the lock. It doesn’t open. She frowns. ‘Well, that’s just rude.’ She mumbles. Steve laughs. ‘Thanks, dude, I see now my past mistakes.’ Andie laughs. Steve’s face drops again, and he sighs. ‘Seriously though, are you okay?’ Andie asks. ‘Yeah… I just…’ Steve starts. He sighs again. ‘I guess me and my girlfriend just broke up.’ ‘Oh, man, sorry about that. That sucks.’ Andie says. ‘Yeah, it does.’ He answers softly. They both try their lockers again and both open this time. They grab their books. ‘I just broke up with someone too actually.’ Andie says. She had almost forgotten about it with all that happened. ‘I’m not too broken up about it though. To be honest, he was a dick.’ ‘I guess that’s what Nancy is feeling too.’ Steve mumbles. Andie closes her locker and looks at him. ‘No, Steve my guy was cheating on his girlfriend with me. You’re not so bad.’ Steve closes his locker too and they start walking toward the exit together. ‘What do you know? I mean, how do you know I wasn’t cheating on Nancy too?’ Steve asks her. Andie shrugs. ‘I don’t, but you seem like a nice guy. I mean you’re a tool but more centered around shampoos and lotions and ball sports.’ He laughs. ‘Pretty accurate, I guess.’ He says, shrugging. ‘What was your name again?’ He asks as they walk out to the parking lot. Andie sees Billy leaning on the hood of his car. He sees them and gets an angry expression on his face. Andie frowns. ‘Hello?’ Steve asks. ‘Sorry, what?’ Andie says, keeping her eyes on Billy as they slowly get closer to him. ‘Your name?’ Steve repeats. ‘Andie,’ she mumbles. Billy scoffs audibly and crosses his arms. _Did he just scoff at me?_ Steve frowns and follows her gaze to an angry Billy looking at them. ‘What’s up with him?’ He asks. Billy pushes himself off the hood. ‘You work fast, sweetheart.’ Billy yells at Andie loudly. Andie stops walking. Now it’s her turn to look angry. Steve stops too, a confused look on his face. ‘Are you really doing this right now, Billy? Did you not just reject me?’ She yells back at him. Steve raises his eyebrows. ‘You asked him out?’ He asks Andie. Billy rolls his eyes. ‘I’m just saying you’re fast.’ He yells. They’re standing about 50 feet apart, neither of them showing any intention of moving closer. ‘This is a weird interaction.’ Steve mumbles. ‘Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m just being nice. He was basically crying in the hallway.’ She yells at Billy, gesturing to Steve. Steve frowns ‘Oh, come on, I was not.’ ‘So you offered him some consolation pussy?’ Billy yells. Steve’s eyes get big. Andie scoffs. ‘How DARE you!’ She screams. ‘Not cool, man!’ Steve yells. Billy points at Steve aggressively. ‘STAY out of this, Harrington.’ ‘Why don’t YOU stay out of this Billy! Go home!’ Andie yells. ‘What is happening…’ Steve says to himself. ‘You try telling me what to do again, bitch!’ He yells at her. That’s when Andie runs up to him. ‘Oh shit…’ Steve mumbles and he runs after her. Billy leans back on his car again. Andie gets right up in his face. ‘What did you call me?’ She whispers, her voice trembling in anger. ‘I don’t like people telling me what to do, you’d be a good girl to remember that.’ He hisses. She punches him straight in the jaw. He flinches, but then he starts laughing. ‘Ah yeah, that’s just how I like it honey. Why don’t you try that again.’ He says, still laughing. She goes to punch him in the nose, but Steve pulls her back. ‘Just leave him, Andie, he has some serious anger management issues.’ Steve says to Andie. ‘That makes two of us,’ She hisses through her teeth. But she listens to Steve and starts walking away. ‘Oh come on, honey. That’s the second time this week you’re holding out on me!’ Billy yells after her. Andie bites her lip. ‘Fuck it, she can skate home.’ Billy mumbles and he gets in his car. ‘What on earth was all that.’ Steve asks Andie as they watch Billy drive away, tires screeching. Andie sighs. ‘I don’t know, man, that guy is complicated.’ Steve chuckles. ‘Yeah, no shit, he’s insane. You should stay away from him Andie, seriously.’ He says to her, a serious look on his face. Andie chuckles. ‘I don’t like people telling me what to do, be a good girl and remember that.’ She says imitating Billy’s husky voice. Steve laughs. ‘See you around, Andie. Good luck with that situation’ He says gesturing towards where Billy took off. Andie laughs, ‘Yeah, good luck with yours.’

When Andie turns the corner to her street she sees Billy’s car sitting on the drive-way. ‘No. fucking. way.’ She says out loud. She runs up to the car. He’s not in it. She looks around, but she doesn’t see him. That’s when she sees her mom’s car is in the garage. She cautiously walks up to the door and opens it. She’s immediately greeted by a sea of laughter coming from Billy and her mom. _What on earth?_ She walks into the kitchen. Her mother is sitting on a stool and Billy is leaning on the kitchen counter. They both look at her. Billy smirking and her mother with an annoyed look. ‘Oh, hi.’ Her mother says. ‘What the fuck are you doing here.’ Andie says to Billy, shooting lasers with her eyes. ‘Come now Andie, be nice to this lovely young man. He just came by to talk.’ Her mother says to her while staring at Billy. She’s nearly drooling. ‘Give us a minute, mother.’ Andie says to her. She doesn’t move. Andie rolls her eyes. ‘Don’t worry Lois, we just need a second to talk, I can handle her angry.’ He says in a low voice, winking at her. Andie scoffs. ‘Alright then.’ Lois says reluctantly, she walks out of the room like she’s walking a catwalk. Andie rolls her eyes and turns to Billy. ‘What…’ She starts, but he interrupts her. ‘Do you still want to go to the movies?’ He grabs a grape from the fruit bowl and throws it in his mouth. Andie blinks. ‘I… What?’ She asks stuttering. ‘The movies, you asked me to go?’ He says, like it’s common sense. Andie doesn’t even know what to say. ‘You still want to go right?’ He asks her, chewing on another grape. She scoffs. ‘No! What? How can you possibly think I still want to go after what just happened?’ She says. She not even angry at him right now. Just confused. Billy rolls his eyes. ‘Oh that? Come on, kid.’ ‘You called me a bitch. That’s not cool, Billy. I punched you in the face. How…’ He interrupts her again. ‘I guess that makes us even then, right? Come on Andie, you can handle some bad words and I can take a punch, we’re perfect for each other. Let’s go out.’ She walks up to the kitchen table and sits down on a chair. She’s so confused. ‘You are so confusing… half an hour ago you said you don’t go on movie dates.’ ‘Dinner-and-a-movie dates. Yeah, no, but I haven’t been on one in a while so why not.’ He says like it’s self-explanatory. Andie shakes her head in confusion. ‘And then you were yelling at me?’ He sighs and walks to the kitchen table grabbing the chair across from her. He leans on his elbows and speaks softly, like he’s telling a secret. ‘Look, I changed my mind and I was waiting for you to come out so I could tell you that, and then you came out with Steve and well… I don’t like the guy, okay, just come out with me.’ Her time to sigh again. ‘Billy, I don’t think I can handle all this.’ She gestures at him with her hands. He leans in a little closer. ‘I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry.’ He says. ‘Look, Billy, it’s okay. Okay? But…’ ‘No, no. No but, just, I like you. Come out with me. We don’t have to go see a movie let’s just get some ice-cream and I’ll take you right back home. It doesn’t even have to be today. How about Saturday?’ He says like it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done. She grunts. ‘I know I’m a dick okay, just ice-cream.’ She grunts a little louder. She looks at him. He smiles at her. ‘Fine, Billy, let’s get some damned ice-cream on Saturday.’ She says finally, throwing her hands up in despair. He leans back. ‘Alright, great!’ Andie sighs. She’s not sure if it’s a great idea, but whatever. It’s just ice-cream. ‘So, you never told me what you and that girl were fighting about last night.’ ‘You never asked.’ He rolls his eyes. ‘I’m asking now.’ _Jesus, mood swings much?_ ‘Well, me and Sam have been friends since we were little and Lisa, Sam’s girlfriend, is jealous of that.’ Andie explains. ‘Ah. Is she right to be?’ Andie frowns. ‘No. She isn’t. We’re just friends’ She states. ‘How long are those two together?’ He asks. She crosses her arms and leans back. ‘Why are you interrogating me on this?’ She asks. Billy let’s out a chuckle. ‘I’m not, I’m just showing an interest. People do that, you know. And, by the way, I did get an elbow in the face over it so I feel like I’m involved.’ He points at the bruise on his face. ‘Yeah sorry about that.’ Andie mumbles. He smiles ‘Don’t sweat it, like I said, I can take a punch. Answer my question.’ ‘Right, eh, they’ve been together for about a year or so?’ Andie says. Billy thinks for a second. ‘So why did she attack you now?’ Andie signs ‘I don’t know man, I guess -in her mind- I wasn’t really a threat before because I was seeing John.’ ‘Who’s John?’ He asks, his voice dropping an octave. _Oh God_. ‘Eh, he’s this guy I was kind of seeing but last week I found out he has a girlfriend, so we’re done now.’ Billy nods slowly. This suddenly feels like a therapy session. ‘And how does that make you feel?’ _Yep, this is therapy_. Andie chuckles. ‘Fine, I guess. I’m still kind of angry at him but I didn’t love him, or even really like him, so I’m fine really.’ He’s thinking. ‘Do you need a notepad to write this all down?’ She adds. He chuckles. ‘Alright, I get it, I’m gone.’ He gets up and starts to walk out. Andie follows him to the door and opens it for him. ‘Bye.’ He says, smirking at her. _This is awkward_. ‘Bye.’ Andie answers. He doesn’t move. She raises her eyebrows. His hand moves up. She swallows. He grabs her scarf and pulls it down revealing the hickey he left on her throat. He lets out another chuckle. He gives her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and walks out. She moves her hand to her lips and follows him with her eyes. _Well, he’s certainly not boring_ , she thinks, and she closes the door.

Thursday comes around and after school Rich, Sam and Andie are sitting on the ground in an alley next to the school gym. They are passing a joint around. ‘I’m not saying it’s some big conspiracy, I just don’t understand why anyone would be stupid enough to just go into the woods, bringing nothing. It’s just too dumb. He’s not a dumb kid.’ Sam says, sounding frustrated. They are talking about Will Byers who got lost in the woods last year. ‘If the kid says that’s what happened, that’s what happened, Sam, why would he lie?’ Rich asks him. Andie sighs. They’d had this conversation a thousand times before. Sam was obsessed with it. ‘I don’t know but when he had just disappeared everyone was like, he can’t have run away because all of his things are still at home and stuff. And now everyone is like, oh yea he just went into the woods, like now it suddenly makes all the sense in the world. I’m telling you, the kid is too smart to do something like that’ Rich rolls his eyes. ‘You keep saying that, how would you even know that, you don’t know him.’ ‘He gave him piano lessons when he was younger, Rich, he told you this a million times.’ Andie says, bored out of her mind. She takes another hit and passes the joint to Sam, who does the same. The discussion continues for a few more minutes until Sam has to go home. Rich and Andie talk some more about a big test they have on Monday and then Rich takes off too. Andie stays in the alley for a little longer. Her mom’s sister is visiting today which means her mother will be pretending to care about Andie. She’s not up for that today. Maybe she should just go eat at a diner, she considers. Would she have to call home? She’s pretty sure her mother will just come up with an excuse for her. She closes her eyes. It’s nice out today, kind of cold, but Andie likes it cold. ‘Andie Mann.’ She hears an angry voice call out. _Fuck_. She opens her eyes seeing Miss Janet right in front of her, arms crossed. She doesn’t say anything, she just looks at Andie. It looks like she wants her to say something, but Andie doesn’t know what to say. _Maybe she thinks it’s just a cigarette?_ Andie takes the joint out of her mouth and smiles sheepishly. _Smooth_. ‘What are you waiting for, Mann, get up.’ The teacher says impatiently. Andie drops the joint on the ground and gets up. ‘Let’s go.’ Miss Janet adds. Andie frowns. ‘Where are we going?’ She asks genuinely confused. ‘The principle office, Mann, let’s go.’ _Shit._ They walk into school and through the hall to the principle’s office. When they get to the principle’s secretary’s desk sitting on the bench is none other than Billy Hargrove. He doesn’t look up but keeps staring in front of him with a look on his face like he could murder someone. Andie chuckles. ‘Is this funny to you, Mann?’ Miss Janet bites at her. ‘Nope, ma’am.’ Andie says as she sits down next to Billy. The secretary isn’t there so Janet walks into the principle’s office. ‘You okay there, buddy?’ Andie asks Billy. He doesn’t respond. Andie chuckles again nervously. Miss Janet comes back out. ‘Stay here. He’ll be right with you.’ She says and she walks out. Silence. Then Billy grunts angrily. Andie frowns. He looks really pissed. ‘What happened?’ She tries again. He huffs. ‘What happened? I moved to this piece of shit garbage town. That’s what happened.’ _Alright…_ Andie decides to just leave him alone. Except Billy keeps making angry noises and Andie is kind of giggly so she’s having a hard time not laughing at him. This keeps going for a bit until Billy gets up and starts walking around the room impatiently. ‘Why is that asshole making us wait. There’s like five people in this school, what could he possibly be doing.’ He looks so cute when he’s angry. Andie snorts loudly trying to keep from laughing at him. He finally looks at her. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ He asks. ‘You know what he’s probably doing?’ Andie asks him trying _so_ hard not to laugh. He stops pacing and is studying her face. ‘Jacking off.’ Andie answers her own question and she bursts out laughing. He frowns. ‘Are you high?’ He asks her. Andie nods her head, and she leans forward still laughing her ass off. He chuckles, but quickly goes back to being angry. She keeps laughing. Billy rolls his eyes. ‘Okay, it wasn’t that funny Andie, calm down.’ He says. She stops laughing. ‘You calm down.’ She mumbles at him. ‘What the hell is taking so long.’ Billy repeats and he starts pacing again. ‘Relax, Billy.’ ‘Fuck you.’ He shoots back immediately. Andie raises her eyebrows. Andie decides she should probably get him to calm down or he’ll probably get into some deep shit with the principle. Billy walks up to the secretary’s desk and knocks some papers on the floor mumbling ‘Oops.’ Andie rolls her eyes. What a child. She thinks for a second but realizes quickly that she knows exactly what to do. She gets up. A stoned Andie is a no-bullshit Andie. ‘Come here, Billy.’ She says. Billy shoots her a look. Andie sighs. She walks up to him and grabs the collar of his jacket with both hands. Billy frowns. Andie kisses him. The heat they felt before is back immediately. He kisses her back. One of his arms wraps around her, stroking her back with his hand. The other hand grabs her behind the head deepening the kiss, his tongue messaging hers. It’s a very passionate kiss, just like the one they shared at the party. Billy moves his hands, grabbing her ass. She moans, and he lifts her up setting her on the secretary’s desk. Andie smiles into the kiss and grabs his waist pulling him against her. He lays his hands on her knees and moves them up to her thighs. They break their kiss for a moment to catch their breath. Billy moves back in and bites her lip softly. They continue their kiss. Suddenly a voice comes from principle’s offices. ‘God help me.’ They break their kiss, and both look towards the voice to see the principal standing in the doorway.

 

...


	3. CHAPTER THREE PART ONE

# CHAPTER THREE part one

‘Where to even start, Andie.’ The principal says. Andie is sitting in his office. The principal is leaning on his desk – as principals do. Billy went first, with Andie waiting out in the hall. She kept her ear against the door and picked up most of the conversation. Billy had yelled at a teacher about something, which is why he was in trouble, but the conversation was mostly about how Billy shouldn’t drag Andie down with him. _To where_ , Andie wondered, _Hell?_ Billy spoke too softy to hear, but it obviously wasn’t an argument. When Billy came out of the office they both looked pretty calm, so Andie’s plan seemed to have done the trick. It even got the principal’s mind off what Billy was actually in trouble for. Now it’s her turn. ‘Smoking marijuana? I could call the police, Andie, you know that right?’ ‘Yeah, I know.’ She mumbles. ‘I just don’t understand. You are a good kid, you get good grades. What happened?’ He says. Andie frowns. He obviously didn’t read her file. Her grades are pretty good, but she skips a lot of classes and is almost always late. It’s highly unlikely her file says, “good kid”. ‘Eh… I don’t know, nothing happened, I just messed up I guess.’ The principal looks unsatisfied. ‘But… I’ve learned from this… and I won’t do it again?’ He chuckles. ‘Is that a question, Andie?’ ‘No, sir. I won’t do it again.’ She repeats. He sighs. She’s obviously not doing great. ‘Look, Andie, I know what’s going on here.’ Andie raises her eyebrows. _This’ll be something._ ‘That Billy is a bad boy and that’s probably very attractive.’ Andie frowns. ‘But he’ll drag you down to a place you won’t like, Andie. You should stay away from him.’ He says. Andie scoffs, here he goes again with his dragging. She’s getting pissed. ‘I’m sorry, Sir, you can tell me not to do illegal things on your property, and I won’t do that anymore. But I don’t think you can tell me who I can and cannot hang out with.’ The principal crosses his arms. ‘You’re right. But, Andie, I promise you’ll regret it if you don’t listen to me. Billy is a bad egg.’ Andie feels the rage bubbling up. She stands up and points a finger aggressively at the principal. ‘How do you think the “bad boys” of the world end up like that? Because after one week of knowing them adults like you call them bad eggs and make well-meaning and kind people like me stay away from them.’ The principal stands up. ‘You do not tell me how to do my job, Andie. Sit down.’ Andie drops back on her chair, still an angry look on her face. The principal continues, ‘I mean, look at yourself Andie. You start hanging out with Billy and suddenly you are smoking pot and yelling at your superiors.’ Andie takes a deep breath. ‘I have been smoking pot for years, Sir.’ She says in a calm voice. ‘You and I have never spoken before. How can you possibly tell me that I’ve changed? And, by the way, Billy and I aren’t even hanging out.’ The principal goes to say something, but Andie keeps going. ‘I’m sorry, Sir. I shouldn’t have yelled. I won’t smoke weed again and I didn’t mean to disrespect you. I just got angry.’ Of course Andie means none of this last part, but she knows this’ll probably get her out of trouble. ‘Well you can’t say I didn’t warn you, Andie. And no more pot.’ He says sternly to make himself feel like he is in control of the conversation. ‘No, Sir, I promise.’ Andie says. He sighs. He achieved nothing, but he wants to go home. ‘Alright, Andie, you can go.’ She gets up ‘Thank you, Sir.’ She says, and she gets out. Billy is standing right outside the door smiling at her. When the door is closed Billy starts clapping and Andie takes a bow. ‘Thank you, thank you, this one is for all the fans out there.’ She states. Billy laughs. They walk out and down the hall to the exit. ‘For the record, I don’t need some girl going around telling people how I’m secretly a good egg.’ Billy says. Andie laughs loudly. ‘I can’t hear the word “egg” again for the rest of my life.’ She says. They both laugh. When they get to Billy’s car there’s a red haired angry looking girl leaning on the hood. ‘Who’s late now?’ She mumbles when Billy unlocks the door. ‘Get in the fucking car, Max.’ He growls at her. Andie raises her eyebrows. Max gets in the car. ‘That your sister?’ She asks Billy. Billy’s mood has shifted completely. ‘No.’ He says. ‘I’ll see you,’ and with that he gets in the car and drives off. Andie isn’t even surprised anymore. She’s getting used to Billy’s mood swings.

That evening Andie is eating pizza on the couch watching television. Her mother left her some money for the weekend while she was off with her sister God knows where with some men doing God knows what. Actually, that last part Andie can probably figure out. Andie is a little worried, but not about that, she’s used to that. She’s waiting for Sam to come over, but he was supposed to be here a while ago. They were going to watch Magnum P.I. together, but it’s almost over now. She decides to give him a call. His dad answers the phone. ‘Hello?’ ‘Hi mister Briggs, Is Samuel home?’ ‘Yes, I’ll go get him, one moment.’ _So he hasn’t even left yet_. Andie frowns. Did he forget? ‘Sorry Andie, Lisa is here, and I guess he’s not allowed to talk to you. She said to tell you his Thursday-nights are with her from now on. I don’t think Samuel had much to say about it’ His dad tells her after a bit of waiting. ‘That bitch…’ Andie mumbles. Mr. Briggs coughs. ‘Oh, right, sorry about that.’ He chuckles. ‘That’s okay, Andie, I get it. That girl is extremely annoying.’ Andie laughs. ‘Well, thanks anyway Mr. Briggs. I’ll see you later, that is if the princess allows it.’ He laughs, and they hang up. Andie grunts. She honestly can’t believe Sam is just doing what Lisa says. They’ve been watching Magnum P.I. every week for about three years, and now he’s just going to drop her? _Asshole_. She sits back down on the couch and watches the rest of the episode. When it’s done she decides to call Rich, but he doesn’t answer the phone. Now could be a good time to ask Nancy if she wants to catch up, so Andie calls her, but the line is busy. She grunts. _I should get more friends._ She walks back into the living room where she spots the sunglasses from Halloween on the coffee table. She could call Billy? A smile appears on her face and she runs back out and grabs the phone before realizing she doesn’t have his number. She slams the phone back on the horn and curses loudly. She raises her eyebrows, surprised at her own reaction. She just got way too excited about seeing Billy. She shrugs it off. _It’s just boredom…_

It’s 11AM and someone is ringing the doorbell with a fiery passion, but Andie doesn’t want to get up. She missed the only class she had today. Last night she decided to become a lonely drunk and she drank most of one of her mother’s wine bottles. Not a very good idea as Andie doesn’t really do well with wine. She gets terrible headaches, which she now suddenly and vividly remembers. The ringing just won’t stop. Someone must know she’s home or they would’ve given up by now, so it’s probably Rich. ‘I’M NOT HOME!’ She screams as loud as she can. The ringing stops, but only for a moment. Andie groans loudly. She rolls herself off the bed and gets up. She sleeps naked, so she stumbles into her mother’s room and puts on one of her mom’s twenty bathrobes. Okay, maybe not twenty but it can’t be far off. She walks down the stairs and opens the door. ‘Sam.’ She states to herself. Sam looks angry. ‘Jesus Andie, I’ve been ringing the doorbell for fifteen minutes, I was worried sick.’ Andie raises her eyebrows. ‘I thought not showing up for things we usually show up for was our new thing?’ He walks past her to the kitchen where he gets himself a glass of water. ‘Oh no, don’t worry about me I’m fine. No really, please do come on in, Sam.’ Andie mumbles as she closes the door and follows him in. ‘I came by to apologize for last night, I wanted to call obviously but Lisa wouldn’t even let me do that.’ Sam says, and he takes a sip of his water. Andie rolls her eyes. ‘I can’t believe you let her do this to you, Sam.’ Sam shrugs. ‘It’s just jealousy. It’s understandable right? I mean you, Rich and I have been friends forever, we’re super comfortable around each-other and it’s intimidating to her.’ Andie sits down on one of the stools. She sighs. ‘I get that but the fact that you would just drop your oldest friend for her, without even a call -might I add-, is…’ The doorbell rings again. ‘Dear God, what now.’ Andie says as she gets up and walks to the door. She opens it to reveal Billy. ‘Billy, what are you doing here?’ She asks. Billy is smoking a cigarette, leaning with an arm against the doorpost, looking so casual that for a second Andie feels like she’s the one disturbing him. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and raises his eyebrows when he sees Andie in a bathrobe and Sam standing in the door to the kitchen behind her. He throws the cigarette on the ground and walks right in towards Sam who quickly sits down at the kitchen table. Andie throws her arms up and scoffs. ‘Am I even alive right now?’ She shuts the door violently and follows Billy into the kitchen where he is walking around like he’s a crime-scene investigator. He’s trying to intimidate Sam and it’s obviously working. Sam shoots Andie a look that can only mean “I don’t know what I did but tell my mother I love her”. Andie, however, is not fazed by mister macho man. ‘Billy, what are you doing here?’ Andie repeats impatiently. Billy walks around a bit more and finally sits down right next to Sam. ‘What’s going on here?’ Billy asks softly. ‘Nothing! I just came by to see, I mean talk…’ Sam starts saying, but Andie interrupts him. ‘No, Billy, you first, why are you here?’ She sits down opposite him. Billy looks at her. He doesn’t like not being in control, but he’s in a good mood. He turns his body toward her. ‘Well, you weren’t in school today, so I came by to see if you were sick and to confirm our ice-cream plans for tomorrow.’ Sam chuckles and forgets for a moment that he’s scared of Billy. ‘Ice-cream plans with this guy?’ He asks Andie. Billy looks at him, Sam’s face dropping immediately. ‘You don’t look sick.’ Billy continues, still looking at Sam who looks about ready to piss his pants. ‘I’m not.’ Andie confirms. Billy looks at her again. ‘Good. I’m picking you up at 5 tomorrow.’ He says. ‘Works for me.’ Andie says. ‘Okay, so we’ve handled my thing.’ Billy says as he looks back at Sam. Andie rolls her eyes. ‘You can drop the whole “I could crush you with my bare hands” thing, Billy. Sam already has a master.’ Sam shoots her a look. ‘Right, Lisa was it?’ Billy asks Sam. Sam sighs nervously. ‘Lisa doesn’t want me talking to Andie anymore.’ He explains. Billy starts laughing. ‘Yeah, Sam ditched our plans last night so that’s what he came by to tell me.’ Andie adds. ‘I’m just trying to keep my girl happy.’ Sam says defensively. Billy pets him on the back. ‘Don’t worry mate, I can only imagine the kind of pussy that would be worth being someone’s bitch.’ Andie snorts loudly trying not to burst out in laughter. ‘What?’ Billy asks her. ‘She wants to wait until marriage.’ Billy starts laughing loudly. ‘Thanks a lot, Andie.’ Sam mumbles. ‘Oh, come on, Sam. It’s not like it’s a secret.’ Andie says. ‘Besides, you really fucked me over last night. Consider this pay-back.’ Sam rolls his eyes. Billy is still laughing. He has a sweet laugh and Andie can’t help but chuckle along. ‘I can’t decide whether this girl is a bad-ass or if you are a complete ass-wipe.’ Billy says. He looks Sam over once more, ‘Actually, never mind that.’ Sam slaps his hands on the table. ‘Well, I think that’s all the abuse I can handle for a day.’ He says as he gets up. ‘I’ll call you, Andie. We’re good right?’ ‘Yeah, we’re good.’ Andie answers him. They smile at each-other and he lets himself out. Andie looks at Billy. ‘Anything else you came by for?’ She asks him. He shakes his head and leans back in his chair. ‘Not really.’ He says. A moment goes by and Andie raises her eyebrows. Billy does the same. _Mental note: social cues are hard._ Andie sighs. ‘Well, I don’t know what you’re going to do but I’m making myself breakfast.’ She says. ‘Do you want anything?’ ‘I’m good.’ He answers. Andie pours some cereal in a bowl and adds milk. She tries not to pay too much attention to Billy following her with his eyes. She sits back down at the kitchen table and starts eating. ‘So why weren’t you at school?’ Billy asks her. ‘I drank too much last night.’ Andie says in between bites. Billy nods. ‘Was there a party I missed out on?’ Andie grimaces. ‘I was pathetically drinking alone.’ She admits. ‘Sam ditched me, and Rich wasn’t picking up.’ ‘Why didn’t you call me?’ Billy says with a faked hurt look on his face. ‘I was going to…’ _fuck._ A smile creeps up on Billy’s face as he raises his eyebrows. She did NOT mean to tell him that. ‘But I didn’t have your number.’ She reluctantly adds. The last thing Billy needs is an ego boost. He chuckles, and walks over to the kitchen counter. He grabs a pen and writes his number in the phonebook. ‘There you go,’ he says, and he sits down on a stool. ‘you’ll never drink alone again.’ Andie finishes her cereal in silence and put the bowl in the sink when she’s done. When she passes Billy on her way back to the table he suddenly grabs her waist and pulls her to him. She gasps. ‘Where’s your mom?’ He asks softly as he moves his hands up her waist and to her back slowly. Andie smiles, ‘Gone.’ Billy pulls her to him and they kiss. It’s a different kiss this time. It’s soft and slow. Andie moves her hands up his arms as he starts moving his hands back down to her waist and up her stomach. It is at that moment that Andie realizes she is wearing a bathrobe and nothing else. She squeals and pushes herself away from him just as his hands move under the belt that holds the bathrobe together. She stumbles back against the fridge and her bathrobe falls open flashing her complete body to Billy. She quickly wraps the robe around her and she starts blushing furiously. _Maybe he missed that?_ His big eyes tell her otherwise. _Oh, God._ It's not that she’s ashamed of her body, but in the kitchen in the early afternoon while he still has his jacket on really isn’t the sexy vibe she was going for. ‘I…’ She doesn’t know what to say. _Please just say something._ ‘I didn’t…’ Nope, it’s not happening. Billy gets up from the stool. ‘Billy, could you just go, this is really uncomfortable.’ She finally mumbles. He raises his eyebrows. ‘Why?’ Andie laughs nervously. She doesn’t really know why. ‘I… I don’t know I just forgot that I was naked under here and you are completely clothed and... I don’t know’ She stammers. He chuckles and takes off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. She frowns, what is he doing? He takes off his shirt. _Oh._ He walks up to her and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. He grabs the bathrobe belt and Andie clings on to the robe for dear life. He ties it firmly. Andie gets a surprised look on her face. ‘You are beautiful, by the way.’ He whispers and he gives her another sweet kiss on her lips, and one on her chin, and on her neck, and on her lips again. Andie moans softly, kissing him back on the last one. Her embarrassment is starting to fade. Then Billy grabs her hands and puts them on his belt. He breaks the kiss. Andie hesitates. ‘Go on,’ he says to her. She unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. He grabs her face and kisses her again, a bit more forceful this time. She matches his intensity and pulls his jeans down slightly over his ass. He kicks his shoes off and breaks the kiss again pulling his jeans down completely and kicking them off as well. He’s just wearing his boxers now. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up sitting her down on the kitchen counter. She kisses him, but he doesn’t kiss her back. Instead he squads down. He grabs one of her legs and kisses her ankle. It tickles. He starts kissing up her leg. When he gets to her knee he pulls her toward him a little bit so she’s sitting on the edge of the counter. He kisses slowly upward her inner thigh. Andie starts breathing more heavily with every kiss. She strokes his hair softly, parting her legs and with them, the robe. When he gets to her groin, Andie moans softly. He smiles and kisses her folds once before starting to lick her clit. Andie throws her head back and grabs at his hair. He responds by alternating the licking with some sucking. Andie moans loudly. She’s been with a couple of guys but only one of them had ever agreed to go down on her. She had liked it, but it didn’t feel nearly as good as how Billy is making her feel right now. He definitely knows what he’s doing. He strokes her legs with his hands moving up under her rope all the way to her hips. She leans forward a bit and strokes his back. Billy makes a low growling noise. He starts licking a little faster and sucking a little harder. Andie leans back again. He moves one of his hands back down and slides two fingers inside her slowly. Andie’s breathing starts getting faster. ‘Come for me, baby.’ He says in his husky voice. He curls his fingers and messages her g-spot. He keeps licking and sucking her clit at the same strong pace. He feels her getting close as her muscles tighten around his fingers. She wants to say something but all she can manage is his name. ‘Billy…’ ‘Come, Andie.’ He tells her, and at the sound of her name from his lips, she does. The waves of pleasure wash over her like no orgasm she’s ever had. He keeps going for a while until Andie tells him to stop. He stands back up and pulls her in for a kiss. She tastes her own salty cum and kisses him back eagerly. She is starting to feel dizzy and breaks the kiss to catch her breath. She smiles at Billy and he smiles back at her. He reaches for her belt again and unties it. The robe falls open reveling her breasts to him. He strokes them softly, running a thumb over her nipples. He then puts his arms around her and lifts her off the counter. He sets her back on her feet. He kisses her again and pulls her naked body against his own. She kisses him back and starts rubbing against him. Billy moans into her mouth but then he grabs her shoulders and pushes her back carefully. ‘I have to go.’ He says. _Huh?_ He turns around and grabs his pants, putting them back on. He doesn’t zip it up, that’d be a little painful right now. ‘What? Why?’ Andie asks him. She’s confused. ‘I have to pick up Max from school, schools out early today.’ He tells her as he puts on his shirt. Here they are again. Andie completely naked and Billy fully clothed. He sits down on a chair to put his shoes back on. Andie makes no move to put the robe on. He gets back up and looks at her. ‘You’re just going to leave? We’re just done?’ She asks him. Billy sighs. ‘Don’t be a child, Andie. I don’t have time for whining.’ He kisses her, but she doesn’t kiss him back. The bruise on her arm from Halloween catches his eye. It’s starting to fade but it’s still very noticeable. He runs his fingers over it. ‘Did I do that?’ Billy asks her. Andie doesn’t answer him. He sighs again. He picks up her robe and wraps it around her. ‘Look Andie, I’m not good with the touchy-feely shit, okay, so honestly I don’t know what you want me to do right now. I have to go get Max, I can’t have her telling my dad that I didn’t pick her up again.’ Andie doesn’t respond. Billy rolls his eyes. He grabs his jacket and walks out leaving Andie behind.

 

...


	4. CHAPTER THREE PART TWO

# CHAPTER THREE part two

‘What did you expect, Andie?’ Rich asks Andie. Rich came over and they’re making pasta together. Or, Rich is making pasta and Andie is sitting on a stool. She’s a terrible chef. She just told Rich what happened earlier that day it the most general way possible - definitely leaving out the part about it happening in the kitchen. ‘The guy is a douchebag. Did you expect him to make you lunch and then you could watch the sun set together?’ Andie chuckles. ‘No.’ She admits. ‘He’s a total man-slut. Of course he’s just gonna get off and get out.’ Rich continues. Andie sighs. ‘But that’s the whole point. He got _me_ off and got out. Do you know any guys who’d do that? I must’ve been very disappointing.’ Rich scoffs. ‘I find that hard to believe.’ ‘Why?’ Andie asks. ‘Have you seen what he looks like? And he’s from California so you know he got all the best, tannest pussy out there.’ She continues. Rich points at her with the stirring spoon. ‘You listen to me, lass. You’re a striking young lady and he’d be lucky to have you.’ Andie pulls a face. ‘Never do that again, you just sounded exactly like your dad.’ Rich laughs. ‘You like the older man, don’t you?’ ‘Oh my god, stop!’ Andie throws a pen at him. They both laugh. ‘Seriously though, Andie. I’m sure it had nothing to do with you.’ Andie shrugs. ‘You’re right. I probably just overreacted.’ Rich sighs, ‘Well, I don’t know. I just don’t really see the problem. I guess I think it’s pretty generous.’ Andie frowns. ‘Are you saying that I am the asshole in this situation?’ She asks. Rich chuckles ‘I would never say that… out loud.’ Andie shoots up ‘Oh my God, you’re right. He gets me off and I’m complaining about him not being selfish enough to ditch his sister for me.’ Rich raises his eyebrows. ‘Not what I was going for at all…’ ‘I’m the asshole.’ Andie realizes. ‘It sounds like you’re setting up a musical number right now.’ Rich says. Andie laughs. They move on to talk about Lisa and Sam. It’s a nice night and Andie is glad that she can talk to Rich about this kind of stuff. Sometimes she feels bummed that she doesn’t have any girlfriends; but Sam, Rich and Andie have been friends for so long that the differences don’t really matter. It did help that they never really went through the “Girls are gross”-phase. After Andie’s dad died she was scared she would never have anyone to talk to again but the three of them formed their own little family. Andie wouldn’t have it any other way. She smiles to herself.

This is a very strange image. It’s Saturday and it’s raining. Andie is sitting in what she just learned is a Chevrolet Camaro facing the ice-cream place, looking at Billy. Billy, in all of his mullet-, denim jacket-, low-cut shirt-, tight jeans wearing glory is running toward her, an ice-cream cone in each hand. Andie wishes she had a camera to capture this moment forever. _Where is the Byers boy when you need him?_ Billy hands her her cone through the window and gets in the driver’s seat. He ruffs his wet hair up a little. ‘Here we go, see, this is nice right?’ Billy says to her. They both laugh. Andie had called him earlier today to cancel the ice-cream plans because of the rain, but Billy wouldn’t have it. So now they are eating ice-cream in the car. They hadn’t talked about yesterday morning, and Andie wasn’t planning on bringing it up. ‘So why did your family move from California?’ Andie asks Billy. ‘Do we really need to do the chit-chatting?’ Billy says, annoyed. ‘No.’ Andie answers him. ‘You can take me home if you don’t want to talk.’ She smiles at him and he rolls his eyes. ‘Fine. My dad married Max’s mom and they wanted to get away from Max’s father, because her mom wants us to be a perfect family without baggage.’ He says in one breath. Andie raises her eyebrows. She didn’t expect him to be honest. ‘Which is working out wonderfully, right?’ Andie asks him. He chuckles, ‘Right. So, what’s your story?’ Andie looks down. ‘Well my mother married dad for his money, but she had to give him a child, which she didn’t want. He loved me, but he died when I was young.’ She explain. ‘If you’re wondering if any of this is speculation: It’s not. She told me herself.’ ‘Jesus.’ Billy mumbles. They eat their ice-cream in silence. ‘Let’s get some fries.’ Andie says when they’ve finished their ice-creams. Billy sighs. ‘Actually, I have to get something for Max. Our parents are out.’ ‘Oh.’ Andie says. She was hoping they’d get dinner together even though it wasn’t part of the deal. ‘Could I eat at your place?’ Andie asks him. He grunts. _I guess not._ ‘Alright, just take me home than I guess.’ Andie says, looking out the window. ‘No, you can eat with us. I’m just annoyed Max is home.’ Billy says as he looks behind him and drives off. Andie smiles. They stop to get a bag of junk food and they drive out to Billy’s home. Andie completely forgot about Billy’s driving. His car is must faster than anything Andie has ever been in and she’s having a hard time looking relaxed. She turns up the radio and together they sing along to Van Halen. After about ten minutes of driving they get to Billy’s house.

On the couch is Max taping her broken skate-board back together. ‘Hi, Max, I’m Andie.’ Andie says. ‘Good for you.’ Max answers as she gets up taking her skateboard into her room and slamming the door shut. Andie raises her eyebrows. ‘I have your food, you little shit!’ Billy yells at her. ‘I guess the step-apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.’ Andie mumbles as she sits down on a chair in the living room. ‘You want a beer?’ Billy yells at her from the kitchen. ‘Sure.’ Andie yells back. After a few minutes Billy joins her in the living room with two plates of food. ‘Thanks.’ Andie mumbles as he sets one down in front of her. Billy is obviously uncomfortable to have Andie in his home, but she’s not just going to sit here in silence. She sees Max grabbing a plate out of the kitchen and getting back in her room. ‘Not much love between you two.’ Andie observes. ‘Yeah well she just needs to figure out who the boss is.’ Andie frowns. ‘Did you break her skateboard?’ She asks him. He shrugs. ‘Jesus, Billy she’s just a kid don’t take your aggression out on her.’ She starts. She expects Billy to yell at her, but he doesn’t say anything. She looks at him. He looks kind of sad. ‘What did she do anyway?’ Andie asks him. ‘She’s hanging out with a kid my dad would not approve of.’ Andie chuckles. ‘So you are looking out for her by breaking her shit?’ That’s when Billy gets angry. ‘I don’t give two shits about that girl, alright? My dad told me to watch her so I’m watching her.’ He yells at her. ‘Alright, Billy, Jesus…’ Andie says. They continue their dinner in silence. When they are done Billy grabs the plates and goes to drop them in the sink. When he’s sitting back down he grabs a pack of cigarettes from the coffee table and lights one. He breathes in the smoke and holds it for a bit before breathing it back out. ‘I’m sorry.’ He mumbles. Andie sighs. ‘It’s fine.’ They both take a sip of their beer. ‘So, what happened, yesterday?’ Billy asks her. _Fuck._ ‘Look, Billy, yesterday was great and I just overreacted a bit.’ She says, softly. She takes another sip of her beer. ‘Yeah obviously but I don’t get what it was you overreacted to.’ Billy says. Andie grunts. ‘We don’t need to talk about it.’ Billy says. It looks like he doesn’t even really want to. ‘Good.’ Andie says. ‘But I obviously did something and if you don’t want me to do it again you should tell me. I’m not a subtle guy, Andie.’ He says. She rolls her eyes. ‘I guess I just felt weird, because you left so suddenly…’ The bell rings. Billy ignores it completely. ‘…eh… I guess I thought that maybe I did something wrong.’ Andie continues. The bells rings again. Billy chuckles. ‘It took a lot of self-control -which I barely have- to get out of there.’ He says. The bell rings again and Billy’s face drops. ‘MAX, are you getting that or what?’ Billy yells out loudly. Andie jumps in her seat. ‘Okay!’ Max yells out. ‘I swear to god, Max!’ Billy says when she gets out of her room. Andie frowns. How does he switch emotions so fast? ‘Trust me, you did nothing wrong.’ He tells her in a calm voice. ‘Alright…’ Andie says. Billy looks at the door. ‘Who the hell is she talking to.’ He mumbles. He gets up and walk toward the door. When he’s almost there, Max comes back in. She wants to walk back into her room, but Billy blocks her path. They have a short conversation, but they’re speaking too softly for Andie to understand. Max gets back into her room and Billy looks outside, before coming back in. ‘Mormons.’ Billy mumbles as he gets back to the living room. He takes another sip of his beer and sets it down on the coffee table. ‘Come on.’ He says as he walks out of the living room and into his bedroom. Andie frowns and follows him in.

Billy has put on a Metallica record and is sitting down on his bed. Andie is walking around his room. He has a few posters but not too much stuff in his room. It’s neater than she thought it would be. Billy patiently wait for her to explore his room. When she’s done she walks up to him. He smiles at her seductively. ‘Is your sister going to come in here?’ Andie asks him. He shakes his head. ‘She’s learned not to.’ Andie smiles back at him, pulls up her dress and straddles him slowly. He wraps his arms around her. She moves her hands up his chest and kisses him. Billy kisses her back eagerly and they just kiss for a while. After a few minutes Billy moves his hands under her dress and he pulls it over her head. She does the same with his shirt. They kiss again, and Andie starts grinding on his lap. She feels him getting hard beneath her. He pushes her off him gently and she lets herself fall on her back next to him on the bed. He takes off his pants and stops to look at her for a moment. They smile at each other and Billy takes off his underwear too. Next, he pulls down her stockings and underwear with them. Andie sits back up and gestures at him to come closer. He bends down and kisses her. She sits up on her knees, kissing him back and she grabs his erection with one hand. She starts pulling slowly, feeling it growing in her hand. Billy moans into her mouth and grabs her face with two hands. She starts moving her hand faster and Billy breaks the kiss to tilt his head back. Andie kisses his chest and then sits back downs and gives the head of his cock a quick lick. Billy looks at her and she smiles at him. He puts his hand on the back of her head. She takes the head in her mouth and sucks on it, moving her head slowly. She keeps moving her hand up and down his shaft. He’s above average -for sure- but Andie can handle it. From the noises he’s making she gathers he’s liking it. She’s now using both hands. Billy has a firm grip on her hair and his other hand runs up and down her back. After a while of this he has to stop her. They kiss again, and Andie lies back. Billy runs his hands over her body. From her neck to her breasts and down to her legs. ‘Tell me what you want.’ He says as he climbs on top of her. He bends her knees and Andie feels his erection which he starts sliding over her clit. ‘I want you, Billy. I want you inside me.’ She moans at him. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lays himself on top of her. His hard chest pressing on her soft breasts. He moves his cock and slowly pushes it inside her. She moans as she feels him filling her up. ‘Oh, God you’re tight.’ He whispers almost incoherently against her ear. They stay still for a moment before Billy starts slowly moving his hips. They both moans into each-others ear. Billy pushes in deep and pulls back slowly. Andie is completely pinned down and is lost in his warmth both inside her and around her. Billy leans up a bit on his elbows to look at her. Andie has her eyes closed and is completely lost in the feeling. Billy smiles and strokes her hair before upping the pace. With each thrust, Andie lets out a soft whimper. He kisses her. She kisses him back. Andie still has her arms firmly wrapped around Billy’s neck. They fuck like this in a steady rhythm for a while. Then, Billy moves his hands to her shoulders and up. He grabs her arms pushing them down above her head. He sits up, moving his hands down to her breasts. He lets his hands slide over them a couple of times. He then moves his arms under her legs and grabs her upper legs which allows him to fuck her deeper and harder. He moans with every thrust, watching her body move to his rhythm. Andie moves her arms back down and one of her hands starts messaging her clit. She counters his movements with her hips. ‘Oh, god I’m gonna come.’ She says faintly. ‘Look at me’ He tells her, his voice deep and hoarse. She looks at him and comes almost instantly as she does, moaning and shaking. Billy feels her tightening around his cock and he leans forward and kisses her before coming inside her. He groans loudly into their kiss as he comes. Andie wraps her arms around his waist tightly as he thrusts in her a few more times before finally pulling out. She lets him go and he falls onto his back next to her. They lie there catching their breath for a while. ‘Damn, Mann.’ Billy finally says, chuckling. ‘Damn yourself.’ She answers him. Billy gets up and walks up to his closet. Andie follows him with her eyes. He grabs another tight pair of jeans and puts them on. ‘Get dressed, I’ll drive you home.’ He says to her as he grabs a red shirt and puts that on as well. Andie scoffs softly. ‘You’re sending me home?’ She asks him. He sighs and turns around to look at her. ‘Yeah, you’re not sleeping here. Why, is that a problem?’ Andie sighs, but on the inside she’s laughing. He’s trying so hard to make this seems casual, it’s kind of cute. She sits up and grabs her underwear and stocking putting them on. ‘Actually, we’re going out.’ She says to him. Billy raises his eyebrows. A smile creeps up on him. ‘Are we?’ Andie looks at him and smiles at him brightly. ‘Yeah, we are.’ Billy chuckles and turns back around. He grabs a towel that’s on a chair and wipes the sweat from his chest, neck and face. He buttons up his shirt – at least two buttons of it and grabs a can of hairspray to style his hair. Andie has put on her dress in the meantime and is laying down on the bed, looking at Billy. She chuckles. _This is probably going to take longer than it should._ He walks up to the bed and leans over her to grab a lighter from his nightstand. He smells like sweat but Andie likes it. She follows him with her eyes as he grabs a cigarette from his coat and lights it, taking a drag. ‘You don’t mind do you?’ He asks her, obviously not caring about the answer. Andie just shakes her head, even though he isn’t looking at her. He walks back up to the mirror and rubs some cologne on places he deems it necessary. Andie sits up and turns down the music a bit. Right at that moment someone knocks on the door. ‘Billy?’ It’s not Max’s voice. Andie frowns. ‘Fuck.’ Billy says under his breath, ‘Yeah, I’m a little bit busy in here, Susan.’ He says, just loud enough to hear from outside the door. ‘Open the door. Right now!’ A man’s voice yells. Billy takes another drag before tossing the cigarette in an ashtray. He turns to Andie. ‘Sorry about this, usually they don’t bother me’ He says softly, and he walks up to the door and opens it completely, revealing a red-haired woman and man with a moustache. Andie sits up straight and smiles awkwardly at them, but they don’t see her. ‘What’s wrong?’ Billy asks them. His dad shrugs, ‘Why don’t you tell us?’ ‘Because I don’t know.’ Billy answers, clearly irritated. ‘We can’t find Maxine.’ The woman who Andie assumes is Max’s mother tells him. ‘And her window is open.’ Billy’s dad adds. Billy looks back at Andie who raises her eyebrows in question. Billy looks back at his dad. ‘Where is she?’ His dad asks. ‘I don’t know… I…’ Billy starts. ‘You don’t know?’ His dad asks. Andie debates whether to announce her presence or not. Billy continues, ‘Look, I don’t know. I’m sure she just… went to the arcade or something. I’m sure she’s fine’ He walks back to his closet and grabs a jacket putting it on. His dad follows him in and Andie stands up. ‘Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hargrove, I’m Andie, I…’ She starts but Billy’s dad ignores her completely. ‘You were supposed to watch her.’ He says to Billy. Andie frowns. ‘I know dad, I was, it’s just you guys are three hours late and…’ He looks at Andie and smiles at her, ‘Well, I have a date.’ He looks back at his dad. ‘I’m sorry, okay.’ Billy checks himself in the mirror to see how the jacket looks. His dad crosses his arms. ‘So that’s why you’re staring at yourself in the mirror like some faggot instead of watching your sister.’ He states. Andie raises her eyebrows. Billy’s eyes go wide. His dad finally turns to Andie. ‘You should go.’ He tells her. ‘Nice to meet you, sir.’ Andie says, not moving an inch. Billy’s dad takes a step toward her. ‘Get out of my house.’ He tells her again. ‘Just go, Andie.’ Billy hisses. Andie looks at him. He looks about ready to explode. ‘Go.’ Billy mouths to her. She sighs and walks out, past Max’s mom -who mumbles an apology at her-, and out the door. She realizes she doesn’t have a ride home. She decides to wait for everything to calm down in there and sits down on the porch. Man, does she suddenly get where Billy’s temper comes from. She hears Billy yelling. The music is turned off and then there’s a loud thud. Andie imagines Billy is probably throwing some stuff around. The yelling stops. Andie looks back at the house. It stays quiet. The fight seems to be over, but Andie’s not taking any chances. She knows Billy when he’s angry, Probably best to let him calm down for a bit before walking back in. Luckily, it’s not too cold out tonight.

Just before Andie decides enough time has passed, Billy comes storming out of the house. He walks straight past her and to his car. He opens the car door and only then looks back at her. ‘Why are you still here?’ He asks coldly. Andie gets up. ‘You drove me here, Billy.’ She says. He rolls his eyes and gets it the car. Andie walks to the car and gets in too. Billy drives off wildly as soon as Andie gets in. She looks at him. He has a scowl on his face and his cheeks look flushed. Andie notices his eyes are red too. _Has he been crying?_ She decides not to mention it. At least not right now. ‘Are we going to find your sister?’ Andie asks him carefully. ‘WE are not going anywhere. You are going home.’ He says as he takes a sharp turn. Andie nods. They sit in silence for a bit. Maybe Andie should try calming him down again? She looks at him and bites her lip. She could try. She puts her hand on his leg. He grabs her hand and tosses it back to her side. ‘I’m not in the mood.’ He bites at her. _Wow he really is pissed._ They get to Andie’s house and Billy stops the car. ‘I could help you out, you know?’ Andie says. Billy sighs. ‘Andie, I’m sorry about our night out, but this is not about you, so...’ Andie sighs too. ‘Do you even know where to start?’ Billy clenches his jaw. ‘No. I don’t’ He admits. ‘I know everyone around here, Billy. I can be of use.’ She says. Billy looks at her, thinking. Andie smiles sweetly. ‘I’m just trying to help you out, Billy.’ Billy rolls his eyes. ‘Okay fine.’ He says. ‘Do you know where Lucas lives?’ He asks her reluctantly. _Lucas?_ She doesn’t know a Lucas. Billy raises his eyebrows. ‘Lucas Sinclair?’ He adds. ‘Oh, I do know them, – the Sinclair’s, yeah they live just a block away.’ Andie tells him. They drive off.

‘Well, they aren’t here.’ Billy says when he’s back in the car. ‘But she gave me an address for a Mike Wheeler.’ He seems to have calmed down a bit. ‘Nancy’s house, alright, let’s go.’ Andie tells him. They drive off again. ‘You worried about her?’ Andie asks Billy. Billy shrugs. ‘No, I’m not. She can take care of herself.’ Andie nods. Billy looks at her for a second. ‘Why do you ask?’ He asks her. ‘Well, you’re searching for her.’ Andie says. ‘I’m just wondering what the motive is.’ Billy frowns in confusion. ‘My dad told me to find her, tell her not to sneak out again and bring her home. So, I’m doing that. There’s no motive.’ ‘Well first of all, that’s a motive. I guess you just don’t really strike me as the authority-respecting type…’ Andie says, ‘Not that I’m saying you shouldn’t respect your father.’ Andie quickly backtracks. ‘Could we not talk about my father.’ Billy says softly. Andie looks at him and frowns. That sounded really genuine. Suddenly Andie is worried, but she doesn’t quite know why. She drops it. They pull up to the Wheelers’ house. ‘Okay.’ Billy mumbles and he gets out of the car and walks up the driveway. Andie turns up the radio a bit as Pink Floyd comes on. She loves Pink Floyd. As she sings along to Hey You, she watches Billy as he talks to a woman in the doorway. At one point he puts his hand on the doorpost and leans in. Andie frowns. _What is he doing?_ He goes into the house, so they’re probably here. At least that’s what Andie figures. He takes forever in there and when he comes back out it’s without Max. When he’s back in the car he hands her a piece of paper. ‘She gave me two addresses. Henderson and Byers. I suggest I drop you at the Henderson household and I drive out to the Byers property and I’ll pick you up on the way back. You good with that?’ Andie nods. Billy does the same. They drive over to Dustin’s house. When they get there, Andie doesn’t get out. ‘It’s probably easier if I wait, actually’ Billy says. ‘Yeah I’ll see if she’s here and if she’s not I’ll walk home from here alright? I live just around the corner.’ Andie says. Billy nods. He’s looking out the front window. Andie turns his head toward her and moves in to kiss him. He kisses her back. When Andie breaks the kiss, she notices something. She thought he looked flushed before, but it’s only on one side. His one cheek is red. Andie frowns. Suddenly she puts it together. Her eyes get big. ‘Billy did your father hit you?’ She asks him. He immediately stiffens up. ‘Oh my god, he did. Are you okay? Has he done that before?’ Andie asks. Billy let’s out a frustrated sigh. He knows she won’t let this go anytime soon. ‘We’ll talk about it later okay. Let’s just find Max.’ Andie frowns. ‘Okay, we’ll talk about it tonight.’ Billy rolls his eyes. Andie gets out of the car and walks up to the house. She rings the doorbell and Mrs. Henderson answers the door. ‘Hi Mrs. Henderson. Is there a Maxine here?’ Andie immediately fires at her. Mrs. Henderson frowns. ‘Eh… no.’ ‘Is your son home?’ Andie follows up. The woman frowns ‘No, he’s with his friends.’ Andie nods and smiles at her. ‘Alright, thank you, have a great night.’ She turns around and walks back to the car. ‘See how fast I did that?’ She says to Billy. He chuckles. ‘But I saw no fun being had.’ He says. ‘No Max?’ Andie shakes her head. ‘Okay, you sure you don’t want to come with?’ He asks her. She shakes her head again. ‘No, I’m going to take a nice shower. I’ll see in an hour tops, right?’ She asks him. He nods. They say bye and Billy drives off.

When Andie gets home she takes a long shower after which she gets dressed and throws some popcorn in the oven. She watches tv for a while. Billy could be here any minute now.  
_Did something happen?  
_ Andie zaps through the channels but nothing seems to be on.  
_Maybe he just decided to stay at home.  
_ She turns off the tv and walks upstairs to her room.  
_Maybe his dad won’t let him leave.  
_ She combs her hair trying to make it look decent.  
_What kind of a piece of shit father hits his son.  
_ It’s not working. Andie throws the comb on the floor and sighs in frustration.  
_No, Billy wouldn’t want to stay at his home tonight.  
_ Maybe he already rang the bell, but she didn’t hear it because she was upstairs? She runs back down.  
_I’m really starting to like him…  
_ She opens the front door but he’s not there. She sighs again.  
_The sex was amazing._

After two hours have passed, she’s had enough. She grabs the keys to her mother’s car and gets in it. She got her driver’s license almost a year ago, but she hates driving. It’s not that she’s scared but the roads are dangerous and there are a lot of kids playing out on the streets in Hawkins… Okay, so maybe she’s scared. She takes a few deep breaths and drives off slowly. ‘Let’s find Billy.’

 

...


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

# CHAPTER FOUR

Andie has been ringing the bell for a couple minutes now and she is just about to give up when the door opens. As soon as Billy opens the front door to the Byers’s house, he falls to his knees. Andie lunches forward and wraps her arms around his torso to keep him from dropping his head on the porch. ‘What the fuck…’ Andie says under her breath. She lays him down slowly. He groans and tries to say something, but Andie only hears Max’s name. ‘Billy, are you okay?’ _What the fuck is wrong with him._ Andie smells his breath, but she doesn’t smell any alcohol. He doesn’t appear to be injured, except for some dried blood under his nose. ‘Come on, Billy, talk to me.’ Andie says to him. She grabs his face and turns it toward her. Billy’s eyes are nearly closed but he is conscious. Andie taps his face. And again, a little harder. Billy slowly raises his arm and grabs hers but it’s a loose grip. A wave of panic hits Andie as she realizes something is wrong. She calls out for help but is met with silence from inside the house. _Shit._ ‘Billy can you hear me?’ Billy turns his head slowly and mumbles her name, ‘Andie…’ Andie grabs the hand that’s holding her arm and lays it down on his chest. ‘You’re fine, Billy. I’m… uh… I’m going to go in and call somebody, okay?’ ‘No.’ Billy answers her, softly but resolute. He pushes himself up against the wall. Andie kneels back down helping him sit up. ‘Can you tell me what happened?’ She asks him. He just answers, ‘Don’t call.’ Andie sighs. ‘I don’t know what to do here, Billy, something’s happened.’ She swallows, holding back some tears of panic. ‘Is this drugs or something?’ Billy grabs her arm again, with a little more power now. ‘I’m fine.’ He mumbles to her. He’s trying to sound reassuring but it’s not coming across at all. Andie frowns. ‘I’m going to call the doctor, Billy.’ She tells him. She breaks his hold on her and walks into the hall. She stops dead in her tracks. The hall is plastered with drawings, forming a big snake-like trail all over the space and into other rooms. ‘What on earth…’ Andie mumbles. She walks over to the living room. The drawings are everywhere, but Andie decides that’s not a priority right now. There’s no phone in the living room, but she notices a needle laying on the ground. _So it is drugs. But why here? Or did somebody drug him?_ Andie decides that maybe she should call the police as well. She walks into the kitchen. She sees where the phone should have been. Instead, there’s some wires sticking out of the wall and the phone is lying a couple feet away on the floor. _Fuck._ There’s broken plates and other unidentifiable objects all over the floor. A struggle went on in here, and Billy was drugged? _But where the hell did everyone go?_ Andie frowns. This is all making less sense by the minute. She walks back to Billy, who is standing on his feet now, leaning against the wall. She hurries over to him and wraps an arm around him, her other hand on his chest- trying to keep him standing. ‘I’m fine.’ He barely sounds slurred anymore, but he is obviously still dazed from whatever is in him. Andie scans the property, but she doesn’t see Billy’s car anywhere. _A problem for another time._ ‘Okay, Billy. Let’s get you in my car.’

‘This sounds completely crazy.’ Andie is sitting on the couch. Billy is taking up the rest of the couch, lying down, his head right next to Andie’s lap. He has a cold wet cloth on his head against the splitting headache. He insisted that he didn’t need a doctor and by the time they got to Andie’s place he was speaking full sentences and walking straight lines again, so Andie complied. When Andie had gotten him some aspirin, they had crashed on the couch and Billy explained to her what happened. ‘Where did she even get drugs that strong?’ Andie asks him. ‘I guess they were there.’ Billy answers her vaguely. Andie shakes her head in disbelief. ‘And why would they take your car?’ ‘Well…’ Billy starts but he stops himself. Andie frowns at him. ‘Well, what?’ Billy grunts. ‘Can you just stop with the questions for a fucking minute, Andie?’ He bites at her. ‘Fine.’ Andie answers him. They sit in silence. Finally, Andie gets up and starts walking out. ‘Where are you going?’ She turns to face Billy. ‘I’m going to bed.’ Billy pulls the cloth off his face and looks at her. His face is moist from the wet cloth and his hair is sticking to his face. His nose and lips are slightly red. He has a look on his face that Andie can’t quite place. ‘Please stay.’ He tells her. He sits up slowly, grunting softly in pain. Andie sighs and sits back down next to him. She wraps her arms around him and he leans against her. She strokes his arm, and listens to his breathing slowing down. They sit like this for a while. ‘I think they may have had to take Steve to the hospital.’ Billy finally says. ‘Jesus, Billy.’ Andie breathes out. But she doesn’t move. A moment passes before Andie speaks again. ‘And Lucas?’ She feels Billy shaking his head before he answers. ‘I just scared him, I didn’t beat him.’ Billy mumbles. ‘You have a real problem, Billy.’ ‘I know.’ Billy slowly relaxes in her arms. Andie wraps them around him a little tighter.

Andie wakes up on the sofa, and as she tries to sit up a sharp pain shoots through her back. ‘Fuck me’ She grunts as she falls back. She lifts her legs up, trying to get something to crack in her back. As she hears a loud noise coming from the kitchen, she remembers what happened last night. ‘Billy?’ She calls out. ‘Yeah.’ She hears him yell back. She tries getting up again – slowly. Her back still hurts like hell but she can walk. She walks into the kitchen. Billy’s hair is wet, and he isn’t wearing a shirt, just his jeans. He’s making toast. ‘How long have you been up?’ Andie asks him as she lowers herself into a chair. Billy turns around. He looks like a dad who just made breakfast for his hard-working wife. Andie imagines she is the wife for a second and chuckles at the thought of Billy being a stay-at-home dad. Billy places two plates with toast on the table. ‘I just had a shower and made this.’ He gestures toward the plates and sits down opposite her. They both dig in. Andie quickly resigns her thought of Billy as a stay-at-home dad. This toast is not great, and honestly; it’s pretty hard to ruin toast. ‘How are you feeling?’ Andie asks Billy. ‘Fine. Like nothing happened.’ Billy answers her. Andie studies his face while he continues eating. It doesn’t look like he’s lying. And he genuinely looks fine. Andie grunts internally. He gets drugged after a night of fighting she’s the one who is in pain. _Not fair._ ‘So, what are we doing today?’ Billy asks her. Andie chuckles at how casual he’s being. Billy raises his eyebrows at her. ‘What time is it anyway?’ Andie asks, ignoring his question. They both look at the big clock. It tells them it’s one in the afternoon. Andie frowns ‘How long have you been awake?’ she asks Billy again as she looks back at him. Billy shrugs ‘Like an hour.’ Andie leans back. ‘Did you call your parents?’ She asks him. He stiffens up a bit and finishes his toast without looking at her. Andie sighs, and crosses her arms. She wonders if his das is worried about him. Parents who hit their children are often super over-protective. At least that’s what Andie figures, it’s not like she’d know. ‘Aren’t you worried about your sister?’ He drops his toast abruptly and looks at her angrily. ‘No, Andie, I’m not. How hard is that to believe?’ Billy says to her. Andie looks down at her plate. Billy does the same. He mumbles a short ‘Max can handle herself…’ as his fingers trace the edge of his plate. Andie looks back up at him. His wet blonde curls hanging around his face. His expression is tense, and he is thinking. Andie wonders what about. ‘You probably scared the shit out of Max last night.’ Andie says, more or less thinking out loud. Billy looks at her. It’s a warning look. A be-careful-there-Andie look. ‘You have to stop directing your anger towards your sister.’ Andie tells him. She’s kind of nervous bringing this up but she doesn’t want Billy to turn into his dad. This needs to be said. ‘She wasn’t exactly shitting her pants.’ Billy tells Andie. Andie shrugs, ‘She may have put on a tough show but you of all people should know that anger is fueled by fear.’ Billy stands up. ‘What is that supposed to mean.’ He hisses. _Oh boy._ ‘No, I’m just saying, that’s what I think happened to her.’ Andie says. ‘So, what? I’m just supposed to suddenly pretend like she’s so great? I can’t do that Andie, all this bullshit that made us move here is her and her father’s fault. I can’t pretend I suddenly like her, because I don’t.’ Billy says in one breath. He has a frustrated look on his face. ‘You don’t have to do that.’ Andie quickly says. ‘You don’t have to suddenly love her, just… like… hand her the salt when she asks for it, you know what I mean? Don’t be angry at her. Be neutral. It sucks that you are angry. But don’t put it on her. Take it out on me if you have to…’ ‘I won’t,’ Billy interrupts her. Andie pauses to look at him. The frustration has left him. He sits back down and Andie sighs. Billy looks down at his plate again. ‘Well, anyway, I do care what happened and we should go check if Max is back.’ Andie finally says, and she shoots up out of her chair. A pain shoots through her back. She makes a face but ignores it mostly. Billy stands up as well. Andie’s words seem to have reached him, a bit, at least. ‘Go get dressed.’ He tells her. ‘You can drive me.’

‘Do you know what you’re going to say? Andie asks Billy. She looks at him. He looks nervous. She’s nervous too. Andie insisted on coming with Billy to talk to his parents, but his dad honestly freaks her out. ‘Don’t treat me like a fucking child, Andie.’ He says. Andie plucks at her wool sweater. _Nerves._ ‘Just stay calm, okay.’ She tells him. ‘Yeah.’ Billy mumbles. Billy rings the doorbell. ‘So is she here?’ He asks as soon as his dad opens the door. Andie frowns. _Smooth opening_. ‘Where the hell have you been?’ His dad demands. ‘I’ve been looking for Max. You told me not to come back until I found her.’ His dad honestly doesn’t look that angry. ‘Well, did you find her?’ His dad asks. Billy blinks slowly. ‘I thought maybe she came home last night.’ Neil leans against the doorpost. He looks at Andie. ‘Who were you again?’ ‘Andie, sir.’ Andie says, trying to sound confident. Billy’s dad chuckles sarcastically. ‘Andie who? Or are you his new whore or something?’ Andie clenches her jaw and looks at Billy. Billy doesn’t say anything, not that Andie expected him to defend her honor. ‘No.’ Andie finally answers him. ‘I’m his friend.’ She purposefully doesn’t tell him her last-name. Her mother’s reputation won’t help her here. Neil laughs. ‘Is Max home or not?’ Billy bites at his father. ‘She came home late last night. She’ll be grounded for a couple weeks.’ His father tells him. Billy shifts his weight. His dad looks at Andie again. ‘Why don’t you go tell her how glad you are she’s okay, Billy.’ He tells Billy without looking away from Andie. ‘Let me talk to your “friend” for a moment,’ he continues, putting extra emphasis on the word “friend”. Billy grabs Andie’s arm and pulls her back behind him a little bit. ‘There’s no need for you to talk to her. She just drove me here.’ He lets go of her arm and grabs her hand behind his back. Andie’s stomach flutters a bit. _Nerves?_ Billy’s dad takes a step toward his son, getting right up in his face. ‘Get in the house, Billy.’ He threatens. Billy blinks, not moving. He is squeezing her hand, but he doesn’t seem to notice it’s a painful grip. ‘It’s okay, Billy.’ Andie says softly, ignoring the pain. ‘I don’t mind, we’ll talk tomorrow.’ Billy’s dad steps back and holds the door open for Billy. Billy looks at Andie and then at their hands. He quickly lets her go. ‘Just get in your car and drive off. You have nothing to say to him.’ He says softly. His dad makes an impatient noise. ‘Alright, Billy, go on.’ Andie answers him and she gives him a reassuring smile. He frowns and brings up his hand. He quickly caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers. It’s a really sweet gesture, and completely out of character for him. She raises her eyebrows as he walks into the house, in confusion she forgets to quickly get in her car and drive off. Neil Hargrove closes the door behind Billy and sighs before speaking. ‘Listen girl, I don’t know what your deal is, but I don’t like nosey people.’ Andie doesn’t answer him. She feels nothing but anger for this man. ‘If you are going to be trouble for my son I’d like to know now so I can deal with it.’ Andie still doesn’t answer him. Neil steps down from the porch. ‘Answer me when I’m speaking to you child. It’s called respect.’ He bites at her. ‘I’m not trouble, just his friend. I won’t hurt him.’ She answers him calmly, putting a little extra emphasis on the “I”. She’s scared to say much more than that. Neil is quite a threatening man. He doesn’t seem to get the hint. He just sighs like he’s bored and gets back up the porch, opening the door. Andie doesn’t wait for him to say goodbye or whatever else he wants to say to her, and she turns around. She walks back to her car and gets in, exhales loudly and looks back at the house. She’s worried about Billy, but his dad didn’t seem as furious as he did last night. _Billy held my hand_. She turns back and slowly drives off. Andie wonders if Steve is okay, but she’ll know soon enough. Tomorrow it’s back to school. Andie curses softly. Her mother is coming home tonight.

When Andie sits down next to her friends, they are already talking about Steve. They say hi to Andie and continue their discussion. ‘Janet told me that’s what happened.’ Rich says. Sam looks like he isn’t buying it. ‘What happened?’ Andie asks them. She decided not to tell them about what happened last night, it was Billy’s business. ‘I guess you haven’t seen Harrington?’ Rich asks her. Sam leans in. ‘He was beat up. Ten bucks says it was your boyfriend.’ Andie rolls her eyes. ‘Well, he’s in school, right? So it can’t be that bad.’ She says, mostly reassuring herself. ‘His face is a fucking Van Gogh painting.’ Rich tells her. ‘But he supposedly got into a car accident.’ He adds. Sam scoffs. ‘Yeah right, he ran face first into a car.’ He turns to Andie. ‘How was your date, did it end badly?’ He asks her eagerly. Rich punches Sam’s arm softly and gives him a look. ‘What? I’m just looking for a motive.’ Sam explains himself. They bicker on. Andie turns her attention to the doorway just as Steve walks in. Her stomach drops when she sees his face. It looks awful. Every inch of his face is dark purple and swollen. She’s surprised he can even still open his eyes. She tries swallowing a lump in her throat as Steve walks by her. _Billy did this. And he looked absolutely fine. This wasn’t a fight this was a brutal beating._ Andie turns her attention toward the teacher as she walks in. ‘Good luck, guys.’ Sam whispers. _Good luck?_ ‘Alright, kids, I want nothing but a pencil and stationary on your desks.’ Andie frowns and looks at Rich. Rich raises his eyebrows in question, he then frowns and leans in. ‘Tell me you didn’t forget about this test.’ He whispers at her. Andie’s eyes go big. She forgot about this test. The teacher hands out the tests and wishes the students good luck. Andie looks at the paper. She reads the first question but registers none of it. It wouldn’t have mattered if she had studied, she can’t focus anyway. She keeps thinking about Billy beating Steve. She feels sick.

When she finishes the test – more like decides to give up- she quickly grabs her books and runs out, straight into the girls’ room. She throws her bag in a corner and grabs the sink on either side. She bows her head down and takes a few deep breaths. Billy told her what happened, and she hadn’t cared. But seeing Steve had completely shaken her up. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are red. She straightens her back and fixes her hair. _He’s okay though._ Steve is okay, he’s in school. _It probably looks worse than it is._ She grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder. She doesn’t walk out yet though. She just stands there thinking for a moment longer. Nancy walks in. She sees Andie and smiles at her. When she notices Andie is completely zoned out she frowns and puts a hand on her shoulder. ‘You okay, Andie?’ She asks her. Andie snaps out of it and lets out a nervous laugh. ‘Hey, Nancy, sorry, yeah I’m fine.’ She says and she goes to walk out. When she gets to the door though, she turns back around. ‘Actually… I know you and Harrington broke up, but… uh… have you seen him?’ Andie asks Nancy. Nancy leans back against the sink. She thinks for a moment before answering. ‘Yeah, I guess he got into a fight.’ She says. Andie nods slowly. ‘Do you know if he’s okay? I mean have you talked to him? He looks kind of bad…’ Andie adds. Nancy gives her a confused look. ‘Yeah he’s alright… Why do you ask?’ Andie shakes her head and smiles shyly. ‘No reason, I was just curious. Thanks, Nance’ Andie used to call her Nance, and now this is kind of awkward. Andie cringes internally. Nancy just gives her a smile. ‘No problem.’ She walks into one of the stalls. Andie walks out and into the hall where she immediately spots Billy on the other side of the hall. She turns the other way and walks toward the exit. Billy sees her.

He easily catches up with her and grabs her arm. Andie reluctantly turns around. ‘Hey.’ Billy just says, smiling. Andie doesn’t smile back. She decides at that moment that she cannot act like the Steve thing isn’t bothering her. ‘Could we talk?’ Andie answers him, nodding her head toward an empty room. Billy frowns and walks straight into the room, Andie following him in. ‘Did you have any problems at home yesterday?’ Andie asks him, as she closes the door. Billy sits down on a table and leans back on his hands. ‘No, my dad just yelled at me for a bit, it was fine.’ He says, carefully, aware that something is up. Andie looks out the window and nods. She keeps her distance. Billy frowns again and leans forward, resting his hands in his lap. Andie sighs and they are both silent for a moment. ‘Did you see Steve?’ Andie asks him. ‘He looks really bad, Billy.’ Billy searches her face. She’s still looking out the window. ‘Yeah.’ Billy answers her, although it sounds more like a question. Andie looks down at her feet. ‘You did all that?’ She asks him. ‘I told you what happened, Andie.’ Billy says, now sounding frustrated. ‘I told you I beat him pretty bad.’ He adds. Andie looks back out the window. ‘I thought you guys fought. How come he looks like shit, and you don’t have a scratch on you?’ Andie asks him. Billy pushes himself off the table. ‘I told you I beat him.’ He says, raising his voice. ‘Yesterday Max, and now you are going to start defending Harrington?’ He continues. He takes a step towards her. ‘You told me he started it.’ Andie says. ‘He did. He hit me first.’ Billy confirms. Andie looks at him. There’s a fire burning in his eyes. She doesn’t believe him. Billy doesn’t have a single bruise on his face, how is that a fight? ‘They had to drug you to get you to stop hitting him.’ Andie states. Billy grunts. ‘I told you that.’ He says, frustrated, taking another step toward Andie. ‘Yeah, you did.’ Andie hadn’t thought about how scary it must’ve been. Billy could have easily killed Steve. Andie breaks eye-contact again looking back at her feet. ‘You could have killed him, Billy.’ She says. She’s suddenly realizing that this is not something she is just going to get over. Steve’s face actually scared her. ‘What do you want me to say, Andie?’ Billy says. ‘That you would’ve stopped on your own. That they didn’t have to stick a needle in your neck.’ Billy grabs a book that’s on a table next to Andie and throws it across the room. Andie flinches. She can’t help it. She hadn’t felt threatened by Billy before but, after seeing what he was capable of, something had changed. ‘Look at me, Andie.’ Billy tells her, softly. She doesn’t. Billy let’s out a frustrated sigh and turns around. As he walks out of the room, Andie hears him mumble a soft ‘Fuck it.’ Andie takes a deep breath. For once she is sure this is not an overreaction. Billy has real problems, that she cannot fix.

 

...


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

# CHAPTER FIVE

That night, at work, Andie isn’t thinking of Billy anymore. She had been, all afternoon, but she’s found something else to worry about. Andie’s mom was supposed to be home yesterday evening. She still wasn’t home. Now of course Andie’s mom wasn’t one to tell Andie her plans, but Lois had a lot of things she did during the week. It was unlike her to miss her daily yoga duties. Andie and her friends even suspected her of being in some sort of yoga cult. Steve walks in. _So much for not thinking about Billy._ Steve sees Andie and walks towards the counter. ‘Hey, Andie, right?’ He says, pointing at her. ‘Yeah, hey Steve.’ She gestures to his face. 'I guess you were right about those anger issues.’ She tells him, referring to Steve’s warning about Billy last week. Steve lets out a sarcastic chuckle. ‘So nobody bought the car accident story?’ He asks her. Andie gives him an empathetic smile. ‘I did actually get some good hits in you know.’ Steve says. Andie rolls her eyes. ‘Yeah I’d say.’ Steve raises his eyebrows. ‘Really? Would you say? He doesn’t have a scratch on him.’ She was referring to the needle action, but Andie figures it’s probably best Steve doesn’t know that she knows about that. She doesn’t want to get involved in whatever all that was. ‘Well his nose was a little bloody. So, hey, way to go.’ She leans over the counter to give Steve a little pet on the shoulder. ‘You saw him?’ Steve asks her. Andie leans back. ‘Yeah… I picked him up.’ Steve nods. ‘Ah.’ He just says. ‘Don’t worry, after last night, I’m done with him.’ Andie quickly tells Steve. They look at each other for a moment. Steve looks conflicted. Andie does too. Finally Steve sighs. ‘Look, I actually started it, okay. I mean, I’m not saying he didn’t go crazy. But… I don’t know. I hit him first.’ Andie nods. ‘I still think you should stay away from him.’ Steve adds. They are both silent for a little too long. He shrugs. ‘Well, anyway… got to pick out something to watch.’ Steve turns around and goes to flip through some tapes. _So Billy wasn’t lying. Steve did hit him first._ Andie quickly decides that doesn’t change anything. Billy needs to fix his anger issues and Andie can’t help him with that.

Another two days go by, and Andie’s mom still hasn’t come home. Andie is really worried by now. She tried calling her aunt a million times, but nobody ever picks up. The money her mother left her already ran out, but luckily Andie has some money saved up, so she doesn’t really have to worry about food for a while. She has decided if her mother still isn’t home at the end of the week, she’ll go to Chief Hopper. Sam and Rich try their best to reassure Andie, but there isn’t much they can do or say. They can’t even really hang out much. Finals week is coming up, which means they are mostly just studying. Which is what they are doing now. Sam, Rich and Andie are all in the school library together, studying. Rich and Sam are pretty focused, but Andie can’t get into it. She’s leaning back in her chair, chewing on the end of a pen. She’s staring through the open library doors at Billy in the hall. He’s flirting with some girl Andie knows vaguely. The girl is obviously thrilled by the attention, and Andie can’t help but laugh at her obvious hair-twirling and lip-biting. It looks like a comedic sketch. Billy looks great – as always. Of course, Andie can’t help but feel jealous, but she still believes she made the right choice. As Andie watches the two of them, a knot starts forming in her stomach. She doesn’t quite know why but suddenly a feeling starts bubbling up. It feels like being really badly home-sick. ‘You okay, Andie?’ Rich asks her. She awakens from her thoughts and looks at him. She notices she’s pulling a scared face and quickly recovers. ‘Yeah, just no concentration today.’ Rich gives her a worried smile. Andie sighs and gathers her books. ‘I’m just going to call it for today, see you guys tomorrow.’ Sam looks up too, and Andie sees him and Rich sharing a look. ‘I’m fine guys.’ She assures them. ‘Calls us if you need anything?’ Rich asks her. ‘Hey, why don’t we have a sleep-over?’ Sam suggests. Andie chuckles. ‘Another time, Sam.’ She puts on her coat and throws her bag over her shoulder. ‘I’ll call if I need anything.’ She assures her friends, and she walk out, passing Billy who follows her with his eyes.

As Andie walks out of the school and onto the parking lot the feeling suddenly gets a lot worse. It might feel like being home-sick, but the last place she wants to go is home. For the first time since Monday, Andie allows herself to think what’s been in the back of her mind the entire time. _What if she doesn’t come back?_ A strong feeling of anxiety builds up inside her. Andie had accepted the fact that her mother never wanted her, but she never thought Lois would be capable of just leaving and never coming back. What would Andie do? Where would she have to go? She was a minor, so she would probably go into the system. But what does ‘going into the system’ even mean? Andie doesn’t know. A tear runs down her cheek. People are passing her and are giving her looks, but Andie doesn’t care. She cries. She wants to walk away, but she doesn’t know where to, so she just stands there, her hands covering her face, sobbing loudly. She thinks of her father. He was such a sweet man. Andie never understood how he couldn’t see Lois for what she was. Andie knew when she was so young. She would call Lois ‘evil-stepmother’, and her father would just laugh. Andie wonders how much she’s like him. Besides him being sweet, she didn’t know what he was like. She was too young when he died to really know him. She knew she didn’t look like him; everyone always told her how much she looked like her mother, never her dad. Andie tries to picture him now, standing in front of her, smiling his sweet smile. She can almost see him, almost feel his arms wrapping around her… And then she does. Two arms wrap around her, pulling her in for a hug. She grabs his jacket and buries her face in his shoulder, shaking in his arms. She cries for what feels like hours. His hand stroking her back, and sometimes her hair. She’s not crazy. She knows it isn’t him, but god does she want to believe. So, just for a while, she imagines, and she whispers a soft ‘I miss you,’ into his shoulder. Even though his shampoo smells like Billy’s. Even though she feels the denim in her hands.

‘I bet she’s found another poor terminal bastard to marry.’ Andie says. She grinds her teeth. ‘She’s learned her lesson though. She won’t agree to have his kid this time.’ At this point she just feels ridiculous, but she can’t stop. Billy hasn’t said much, he just let her cry in his arms for a while. He let her cry while he drove her to her home, and he let her cry while they ate yesterday’s pasta. Then she got angry, and he listened to her rant for who knows how long about everything Andie hated about Lois. She must have told him her mother’s entire life story by now. She doesn’t even know what she’s saying anymore, it’s just a constant stream of thoughts. She’s pacing up and down her room spitting out thoughts about her mother. Billy comes out of the bathroom and sits on her bed. Andie hadn’t even noticed him leaving. She just keeps going. Billy notices a picture at her bedside of a young Andie and her dad. He grabs it and stares at it for a while, then he chuckles. The noise wakes Andie from her thought stream, and she looks at Billy like she finally realizes he is here. Billy looks up and hands her the photo. She frowns and grabs it, looking at it. In the picture Andie, about 6 years old, is on her father’s shoulders. She’s putting little braids in her dad’s hair. His face has a playful scowl on it. Andie has seen the picture a million times before. ‘You do that exact same face.’ Billy tells her, as he leans back on the bed. Andie looks at Billy and realizes Billy has not only not said much, he hasn’t spoken at all. He has his usual calm and confident look about him, not at all bored or irritated as Andie might have expected. Andie looks back at the picture and brings it closer to her face, studying her father’s scowl. ‘Really?’ She asks. Billy makes a confirming noise. Andie walks around with the photo for a bit. She tries recreating her fathers face. Finally, she looks in the mirror, and she sees it too. It’s the same face. She smiles at herself in the mirror. She puts the picture on the dresser and turns to face Billy. ‘Thank you.’ She says. Billy shrugs, and sits up. ‘I can’t stand to be alone in this house anymore.’ Andie continues. Billy shrugs again, and chuckles. ‘You were crying in the middle of the parking lot. Made it kind of hard to ignore you.’ Andie walks up to Billy and leans down. She strokes his hair and kisses him softly. ‘You could still have ignored me.’ She whispers against his lips. He smiles. ‘No, I couldn’t.’ He kisses her again and she deepens the kiss. Andie slowly crawls onto the bed and he lays back, without breaking the kiss. When she’s on the bed, he flips her over so that he is on top. He breaks the kiss. ‘I’m running you a bath.’ He says, and he pushes himself off the bed. He kneels by her feet and takes off her socks. He then unzips her jeans, pulling them off her legs. He sits up on his knees and strokes her exposed legs up to her underwear. Andie sits up and takes off her shirt as he does. Billy grabs her thighs and pulls her to the edge of the bed. Andie’s thighs pressing against his sides. He cups her face with both hands. Andie leans down, meeting his lips half-way. It is a deep kiss, but slow, soft and comforting. It’s a moment of meditation for Andie. Her worries fall away as she focusses on nothing but Billy’s possessive lips.

The kiss may have lasted minutes or hours, but suddenly Andie realizes the soft background noise of water hitting water has been going on for a while. She breaks the kiss. ‘The bath.’ She simply states. Billy’s eyes go big and he quickly rushes out and into the bathroom. When he comes back out he is smiling. He walks up to Andie and squads, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their faces are inches apart. ‘Just in time.’ He says in a low, seductive voice. Then, suddenly, he stands up and pulls Andie with him. Andie squeals as Billy lifts her off the bed. When Billy is standing Andie can’t reach the floor, so she wraps her arms around Billy’s neck. Billy grunts softly as he starts carrying her into the bathroom. Andie laughs as he does. When they get to the bath, Billy sets her back down on her feet. He unhooks her bra and takes it off her throwing it in a laundry basket. He closes the toilet’s lid and sits down on it. Andie takes off her underwear as Billy watches her, and she climbs into the bath. Billy sighs audibly. ‘What?’ Andie asks him. ‘You are beautiful.’ Billy says softly. Her cheeks go red, but Andie rolls her eyes. ‘Sure, mate.’ _What? Sure mate? Seriously, Andie?_ Billy laughs. He gets up and walks up to her, leaning down to give her a kiss on her forehead. ‘Gorgeous…’ He mumbles softly. Andie scoffs defiantly. Billy raises his eyebrows at her and moves his gaze down to his pants. Andie follows his eyes and sees the clear outline of his boner. She smiles. ‘You know, this tub is quite big, I feel kind of lonely in here…’ She says. Billy licks his lips. He straightens his back, and takes off his shirt. ‘First, I’m going to get a beer. Do you want one?’ He asks her, as he throws his shirt over the sink. Andie nods. Billy smiles and leans back down, kissing Andie again. He moves his hand into the water and strokes her thigh. Andie moans softly as he moves his hand up to her groin. He pulls his hand back out, and breaks the kiss. He gives her a wink and walks out. Andie hears him walk down the stairs and she dips her entire body under the water, staying there for a bit. She blesses her huge tub, still smiling, underwater.

When she emerges from the water, she gasps for air. She slicks back her hair and faintly hears Billy saying something. She frowns. Another male voice replies. It’s not one of her friends and Andie sits up, gripping the edge of the tub. The other man is still speaking but Andie can’t place the voice. It is a conversation though, so it’s probably not a burglar. Andie gets out of the bath and grabs a towel, quickly drying off before putting on a bathrobe. She walks out, and stops for a moment at the top of the stairs to listen in. ‘…asked me to take her home, okay. I’m not bothering her. We’re friends.’ Andie hears Billy say. She frowns. _Somebody asked him to take me home?_ The man replies, ‘Sure, kid.’ He says, sarcastically. ‘But hear this: I saw what you did to Harrington and I don’t believe you. So why don’t you just tell me where Andie is, so I don’t have to break your nose.’ Andie does know the voice… _but who is it?_ She hears Billy laugh forcedly and decides she shouldn’t wait any longer, Billy laughing like that is not a great sign. She runs down the stairs and sees Chief Hopper standing in the hall. Andie immediately knows this is about her mother. _Fuck_. The panic rushes back to her and her eyes fill with water, but she tries to swallow it back. ‘What’s going on, Chief?’ Andie asks him as she crosses her arms and walks up to him. Hopper quickly takes Andie in, looking for signs of distress. _Wow he really doesn’t trust Billy._ ‘It’s fine.’ Andie says, quickly looking at Billy and back at Hopper, kind of saying it to both of them. Hopper frowns. ‘Believe me now, fucker?’ Billy bites at him. Andie quickly turns to face him and puts her hands on his chest. ‘Why don’t you go cool off in the kitchen for a minute, Billy.’ She tells him. She pushes his chest softly. He looks at her angrily, but Andie gives him a _please_ look. He rolls his eyes and mumbles something about beer as her turns and walks into the kitchen. Andie turns back around. She is surprised that that worked, but the worried feeling overshadows it. ‘Sorry about him.’ She tells Hopper, quickly. He looks too tired to deal with this. _Just tell me what happened, for god’s sake…_ ‘Did something happen to my mother?’ Andie asks him. He clears his throat. ‘Yeah, uh… I got a call from Chicago. Your mother and her sister were arrested.’ _What._ Andie is stunned. That might be the last thing she had expected him to say. She doesn’t even know how to respond. Billy immediately comes back out of the kitchen, and walks back to Andie. He strokes her back reassuringly, but he, too, looks stunned. ‘What for?’ Billy asks Hopper. ‘They allegedly paid some male sex workers for sex.’ Andie immediately starts laughing, Billy joins in. Hopper clears his throat again, now to turn the attention back to him. ‘I’m glad you find this funny, but this is actually a serious offence. Your mother went to trial yesterday and she and her sister got some jail-time and a fine.’ Andie stops laughing. ‘Fuck, jail-time?’ She asks him. ‘How long?’ Billy adds. ‘They made it off with five weeks in the Met Correctional Center.’ Hopper answers him. Andie sighs. ‘Morons…’ She mumbles. ‘They also have to pay a fine of 500 dollars each.’ Hopper adds. Andie nods, and lets out another big sigh. _Her mother in an actual prison._ ‘You okay, Andie?’ Hopper adds, the worried look back on his face. ‘Yeah…’ Andie tells him. ‘God, I can’t believe they are that stupid.’ She adds. Hopper chuckles sarcastically, and she smiles at him. ‘Do you have family in town?’ Hopper asks her. Andie shakes her head. ‘But I can stay with my friend.’ She tells him. Hopper nods. ‘Good.’ His eyes shoot to Billy, ‘Which friend?’ ‘Uh, probably Richard Pineda. Maybe Samuel Briggs.’ Andie says. ‘Okay, discuss it with them. When you have a definite answer, have their parent call the station.’ Hopper tells her. ‘Yes, sir.’ Andie answers him. ‘I’d like to talk to you outside.’ Hopper tells Billy. Andie looks at Billy. Billy nods and walks out with Hopper. Hopper closes the door behind them. Andie takes a deep breath. She is relieved. Quickly, she puts her ear against the door, and she catches snippets of the conversation. Basically, Hopper tells Billy not to bother Steve, Lucas, Max - and some other people Andie doesn’t know - anymore or he’ll lock him up personally. Billy mumbles something in return and Hopper walks off. Andie opens the door. Billy gets inside. He grabs her robe and pulls her closer. ‘You okay?’ He asks her softly. Andie nods. ‘Yeah… I don’t know. Five weeks in prison… is that bad?’ She asks him. He gives her a kiss on her forehead before he answers. ‘It’s just a month. They’ll be fine.’ He tells her. ‘Two fairly attractive women go out in Chicago. Why on earth would they pay for sex?’ Andie mumbles. Billy laughs. He doesn’t have an answer for her. ‘Let’s get that beer now.’ Andie adds.

The bath is slowly getting cold. Billy eventually got in the bath with Andie, who is now sitting in between his legs, laying against his chest. Billy has his arms wrapped around her waist. He also has a boner pressing against Andie’s back, but neither of them pay attention to it. They haven’t really said much at all, and Andie is in danger of falling asleep. The stress of the past few days had caused some mild insomnia and her body seemed more than happy to finally relax a bit. Billy humming softly was not helping. Andie has called Sam’s parents who agreed to take her in for a couple of weeks. Sam’s older sister left for college a while ago she Andie figured they had a spare room. She is going over there tonight. Suddenly, Andie remembers something Billy said earlier. ‘Who told you to take me home?’ Billy stops humming and makes a questioning noise. ‘I overheard you tell the Chief somebody told you to take me home this afternoon.’ Andie clarifies. Billy sighs softly. He stays silent for a moment, but just as Andie goes to repeat her question, he starts talking. ‘In the library, you walked out, and you had a weird look on your face, so I asked your boys if you were okay. The moron told me you were fine, but Mexico asked me to offer you a ride home. He said you might appreciate it. So, I went out to do that, and you were crying. You were there for the rest of it.’ Andie frowns. ‘Sam is not a moron, Billy. And – for the record - Rich’s parents may be Mexican, but he is born and raised in America.’ Billy rolls his eyes. ‘You knew who I meant though, right?’ ‘There’s this really cool invention called “names” that can provide the same luxuries.’ Andie answers him, sarcastically. ‘Oh, please, like I remember their names.’ Andie moves to sit up, but Billy keeps his arms tightly around her. ‘You’re an asshole, Billy.’ Andie bites. ‘Oh, please, Andie.’ Billy says, in a low voice. Andie sighs and relaxes her body. ‘No, fuck you.’ She mumbles. Billy chuckles. They sit in silence for a while. Billy goes back to humming some bluesy tune Andie doesn’t recognize. It’s relaxing. Andie leans back her head, resting it on his shoulder. She angles her face to the side and up. She looks at his face. His blue eyes are aimed at the small window in the bathroom ceiling. His hair is sticking to his forehead and neck. He looks so calm. Andie gives him a kiss in his neck. He looks down at her and smiles. ‘You are so beautiful.’ Andie says, imitation his voice. Billy laughs. Andie has let herself stop worrying about her mother altogether now, and is now ready to let out her stress. She puts a hand behind Billy’s neck and kisses him again, passionately, clear about her intentions.

‘Thanks for driving me.’ Andie tells Billy. Billy lifts her bag out of the Camaro’s trunk and sets it down on the Briggs family lawn. ‘No thanks.’ He tells her. He puts his hands in his back-pockets and looks up at the house. ‘So, what’s going to be your room? Andie goes to stand next to him and turns to the house, searching the windows. She points to a room with black curtains on the first floor. ‘I would guess over there.’ She says. She sighs. Billy looks at her and chuckles at her tired expression. ‘It’s just for a month, you baby.’ He tells her. Andie grimaces. ‘I just really dislike people, Billy.’ Billy laughs loudly. ‘Yeah, you laugh. Sam has three little sisters. Three, Billy.’ Billy keeps laughing and then shoots Andie a sympathetic look. ‘Poor baby.’ He purrs at her as he wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her to him. Andie stumbles against him and he kisses her on the top of her head. Andie chuckles involuntarily. She sees the curtains in the living room moving. She sighs again. ‘I guess I should get in there.’ She says. Billy let’s her go. Andie gives him a kiss and grabs her bag. ‘I’ll see you at school, I guess.’ She tells him. Billy nods. ‘Yeah, see you Andie.’ He mumbles. He gets into his cars and immediately drives off. Andie frowns, watching the car disappear around a corner. _Typical Billy behavior,_ she decides, _Means nothing._ She turns back to the house and grabs her bag. The front door opens and Mr. and Mrs. Briggs are standing in the doorway, both waving at Andie, big smiles on their faces. Andie sighs one last time and then fakes a smile just as bright. The walks up the driveway. _Let’s do this._

 

 

_..._


End file.
